My Angel
by JK Writes
Summary: [Updated Summary] Maka Albarn is a new student. Things are weird, but she just suspects it's the people. Until she finds out there is an UNDERGROUND school. She and her new friends face new problems, new monsters, and become new people. Literally. Well, Maka Albarn... Welcome to DWMA. KidxMaka SoulxLiz CronaxPatty BSxTsubaki COMPLETE
1. New School, New Friends

**AN: I changed the name from 'Say I Love You' to 'My Angel'. Don't ask why, it just came to me... Thanks for all of the reviews :)**

**\- JK Writes**

_Beep, beep! Beep, beep!_

Maka opened her emerald green eyes slowly, before turning her head to see the white alarm clock beside her. She glared at it, before quickly turning it off.

_6:45... 6:46._

Maka sighed, and sat up.

Today was her first day at this new school that is supposedly full of blackbelts. You see, Maka's family owned a dojo back when she was little. But when Maka's father died, she and her mother decided to close it down. Although Maka still trained, they couldn't stand to be in that dojo where he was always smiling.

It was too painful.

Anyway, since today was her first day, she wanted to get there early so that she could show herself around a bit, and hopefully, not get lost during the school year.

She quickly changed into the school's uniform, the kind of uniform you'd see someone from a private school wear. A black and red plaid dress that nearly reached her knees, a white blouse and a black blazer. She slipped on the black knee socks that came with it, and rushed to her bathroom to brush her teeth.

Following this rushed routine, she ate breakfast... cereal. It wasn't long before it was 7:00, and her mother came out of her room, with major bedhead.

"Mornin'" She said, yawning into her hand. "Good morning, mom." Maka said, putting her bowl away. "I'm off to school!" Maka said, reaching the door.

"But it's only 7-"

"And I want to get a good look at this school. I heard it's big, so I don't want to get lost." Maka said, slipping on a shoe.

"Okay, fine. You know the rule, be back before four." Her mother called from the kitchen. "I will!" Maka said back.

She closed the door, before heading off to the school.

After reaching the school, she stood at the front gate, looking up. That's how tall the school was. Apparently, the principal's name was Mr. Death, which, to be honest, seemed really interesting.

Maka walked up to the doors, and pushed them open. It looked even bigger on the inside. There were three hallways leading away from the enterance, and it looked like they went on forever before taking a turn.

She walked down the middle one, looking at trophies she passed by._ 'Wow... Seven trophies for first place in Martial Arts... Amazing.'_ Maka thought, staring at the print on each trophy.

All of a sudden she heard the doors open. Being a loner-type girl, she quickly hid behind a locker. She heard a group of people enter the school. She could only say they were all boys, or just a bunch of girls with deep voices.

"Kid!" A voice called from the end of the hallway. For a second, Maka thought someone had seen her, and called her a kid, before she heard another voice answer back.

"I heard there's this new transfer student from Cidelia (Sid-elle-e-ah). Someone said she was hot." Maka's eye twitched._ 'I hope there's another transfer from Cidelia, because if they're talking to me, I'll kill them...'_ She thought, clenching her fists. The last time someone called her 'hot', she had lashed out on him and he ended up in the hospital, while Maka ended up with a week of suspension.

"Why are you telling me this?" 'Kid', at least, Maka thought it was Kid, questioned. "Well, uh- Patty's on the hunt for another victim." The male said. Maka furrowed her brows in a 'v'. "Victim?" She whispered to herself.

"Well, God help her soul." 'Kid' said with no emotion.

"What are you doing?" A voice, creepily close, said to Maka. Maka let out an 'eep' before hitting her head on the locker beside her. Maka opened her eyes to see a girl, who looked a year or two older than her, standing beside her with a smile on her face.

"Hiding...?" Maka said, although it came out as a question. "What's your name?" She asked. Maka's eye twitched again. "M-Maka Al-"

"FOUND HER!" The smiling girl said, pulling her out of her secluded hiding spot. Maka struggled to get out of her grasp, as she found the girl suprisingly strong.

"Eh?" One of the boys said. Maka closed her eyes and grabbed a book out of her backpack, covering her face. "Patty..." One of them said, warning her with her voice. "I found the transfer!"

_'Oh, dear Lord.'_ Maka thought, leaning into her book. "So she's a shy one..." An obnoxious voice said. Maka could feel his breath on her neck. "That's hot."

Maka ripped the book from her face, and punched whoever said that square in the nose. The boy had blue hair, and she could see a star tatoo on his arm.

"Can you let go..." Maka asked, gesturing to her arm, which was still in the grasp of 'Patty'. Patty's eyes trailed to where she was pointing, and immediately let go.

Maka sighed, picked up her bag, which had somehow fallen off her back, and continued to walk down the hall. ignoring the calls from the same cheery girl.

Little did she know, two of the boys were watching her leave. One, out of interest, and the other... Well, you can find that out later ;).

Maka walked around, before looking at a nearby clock. 7:30. She looked down at the paper the principal had given her a few days back, and looked at the lockers.

**#26.** That was her locker number. She looked at the numbers on the lockers once again.

**#35. #34. #33. #32. #31. #30. #29. #28. #27.**

She quickly found her locker, and opened it with the code that was written underneath the locker number.

_4\. 2. 4. 2. 5. 6. 4._

The lock clicked, and it opened, revealing an empty locker. She quickly put her bag in, and walked away, looking for something to do.

Almost right away, she heard a voice, one she had recognized as one of the boys from earlier.

"Hey!" He called. Maka turned around, to see a boy with white hair and red eyes. "What do you want?" Maka deadpanned. "You're Maka Albarn, right?" Maka nodded, still confused, before it hit her.

"Oh my God..." She murmured, covering her mouth. "Are you by any chance Sul Evans? **(I know I spelt that wrong, but there is a purpose. It's pronounce Sew-ole)**

"Yeah, and-"

"I haven't seen you in ten years!" Maka interrupted, grinning. "Yeah." Sul paused. "And by the way, you can call me Soul." He said. Maka stared at him. "Soul?" Soul nodded. "Remember those stories your dad used to tell us about how at some point there was this huge academy where people fought souls?" He asked. Maka nodded.

"Well, because of that, and the resembalance to my real name, I have changed my name to Soul." Soul said, putting a fist to his chest. "Anyway, how is the old man?" Soul asked, referring to Spirit. Maka's fists clenched. Soul immediately realised, and apologized. "Don't worry, it's not your fault. It's that stupid drunk drivers'."

Soul frowned but nodded. "Oh yeah, what classes do you have?" He asked. "Uhm..." Maka dug through her pocket to find the paper, before giving it to Soul.

"Socials, Science, P.E. 1, Algebra, Math and Home Ec..." Soul mumbled. Maka took back the paper, and put it in her pocket. "That's a good thing. You have these classes with one of my friends, so he can show you around." Soul said, as they started to walk down the hall.

"Yeah, sure." Maka said, unconvinced. "Please tell me he's not that blue headed idiot that called me hot." She finished, crossing her arms. Soul shook his head, and chuckled. "Nah. But please do call him an idiot, it might stop him from calling himself God." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"That idiot calls himself God?" Maka said, amused. "Wow." She said, laughing. Soul joined in, before they both calmed down. "So which one of your friends do I have these classes with." Maka asked.

"Did you see them when Patty dragged you out of your hiding spot?" Soul asked. "I saw two boys with you. And one girl." Maka said, remembering the faces of the two. "The idiot and the guy with the white stripes in his hair..."

"Well the second guy is Kid. The idiot's name is Black Star. And the girl was Liz." Soul said. "Black Star? That's his actual name?" Maka said, raising a brow. "Nah. He just calls himself that to be cool. He's never told us his real name though." Maka nodded.

"So can I meet the guy who has to 'show me around'?" Maka asked. Soul nodded. "Yeah. But I'm warning you. He's a bit of a perfectionist." Maka scoffed. "Please. I've dealt with worse than a perfectionist." Maka said. "You know how the people at the old dojo were. They were nuts."

Soul nodded again, before taking out a phone. The case was white, but it had red markings on it. Maka leaned forward a bit to see what it said, and she saw the words 'Fight On' in Japanese.

"He said he'd meet us at the fountain." Soul said, before leading Maka down the halls. "This school has a fountain?" Maka asked. "Yeah. In the middle of the school there is an opening. It's really just grass with a fountain in the middle." He explained.

"How big is this school?" Maka asked. "Very. I heard the person who built the place was a millionaire who wanted to run a huge school." Soul said. When they got to the fountain, they saw Kid there with two girls.

"We're here." Soul said.

The group of three turned around, and the two girls immediately ran up to Maka, making her lean back in shock.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Your favorite animal?"

"What do you like doing?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What's your favorite number?"

Maka leaned back so far she fell over. "Um... Green, tiger, I do karate, no, and eight?" Maka answered, getting up.

"Liz, Patty leave the poor girl alone." Soul said. Liz and Patty backed away until they were beside Kid again, letting him get a full view of the girl. He was instantly interested in her, not romantically, but interested. She was symmetrical. Perfectly symmetrical.

"Are you the one I have to show around?" Kid asked.

**.**

**TBC**


	2. DWMA?

"Hm?" Maka turned her head a bit to see him clearly, and thought of Soul's description.

_'The guy with the white stripes in his hair.' Check._

_'-The second guy is Kid.' I have no idea._

_'He's a bit of a perfectionist.' I'll just have to find out._

"Yes she is." Soul said. "I'm Maka Albarn. Nice to meet you..." Maka said. "I'm Kid." Kid said, with a bored expression. '_What kind of person names their kid... Kid?'_ Maka thought. "Soul said you were good at Martial Arts!" One of the girls, the taller one, whom Maka suspected was Liz, said.

Maka looked at Soul. "When was this?" Maka asked him. Soul looked away quickly. "Well, for the past three years, Soul has been telling us more and more about this Maka, and one of his details were that you were good at Martial Arts." Patty said.

Maka blinked, before punching Soul's arm. "Dork..." She muttered, while Soul rubbed his arm in pain. "Come on, I praise you and you hit me for it?!" He complained.

"So can you show me around already?" Maka asked Kid, who looked as bored as she was. Kid nodded, before following her out the hall.

After five minutes of absolute silence, Maka stopped and turned around. "If you're showing me around, you could at least go in front." Maka reasoned. Maka could see the slightest, and I mean slightest, tinge of pink on his cheeks, before he walked in front of Maka.

"What's your first class?" He asked. "Socials." Kid nodded. He opened his mouth, but before anything could come out, there was a beep._ "**Kid Death to the office, Kid Death.**_" An omnimous voice said.

"I better go. Just go down this hall and right." Kid directed, before walking away. Something about this made Maka curious, and she decided to secretly follow Kid.

At the office, Kid was immediately pulled into a room. Maka looked around, and saw nobody, so she snuck by the door, and listened.

"So what's it this time?" A familiar voice asked. 'Soul?" Maka thought. "Well, there has been a Kishin spotted on the outskirts of town." A rather cheery voice said. "Ah."

"Well, you know the drill. Go down." The cheery voice said. Maka heard three whooshes, before silence. She opened the door slowly, to be met with a black figure. "Found you." It said, with a deep and raspy voice. Maka opened her mouth, but before she could, she was hit on the back of the head, and knocked unconscious.

_"Do you think she's dead?"_

_"You idiot. You can clearly see she's breathing. My question is why is she here?"_

_"Well, she was listening to our conversation, so I had to let her down."_

_"You could have just told her to go to class, instead of knocking her unconscious."_

Maka could hear three different voices, the same ones from the office. Two she had recognized as Kid and Soul. But she couldn't move.

_"But she would have questioned us. So I let her down."_

_"And your choice of doing so was by hitting her in the head?"_

_"Pretty much."_

Maka groaned, finally gaining control over her body. She heard shuffling. After rubbing her head in pain, she opened her eyes, to see herself... Outside? In front of her was the entrance to the academy.

Maka blinked before looking around herself. Nope. This is definitely not outside. Instead of the gates that surrounded the school, it was just walls. She looked up and she could see a ceiling instead of the sky.

Her eyes widened as someone touched her shoulder. Not wanting to repeat the previous process, she immediately turned around, and kicked whoever touched her in the head.  
Maka's eye twitched when she saw Soul there. She put her foot down, but nonetheless, smacked him.

She saw two people behind him. Kid, and that creepy black figure who hit her head. It still hurt. "Can anyone explain the situation?!" Maka demanded. Kid turned to the tall black figure. "See. Hitting someone unconscious makes them even more suspicious than you would have been." Kid said, shrugging.

"Well," The black figure started. "I'm Lord Death." He said, putting a wide white hand to his chest. "And 'Kid Death' is actually Death the Kid." Lord Death said. "That doesn't explain anything." Maka said. "Well, this is DWMA." Lord Death said, gesturing towards the academy, which looked exactly like the one 'above'.

"I think I've heard my father talk about some 'DWMA'..." Maka said to herself. "Father?" Kid asked. Maka nodded. "His name is Spirit Albarn." Maka said. Kid rose a brow. "Isn't Spirit Albarn a teacher here-" He started, before getting interrupted by Soul, who put a hand over his mouth. "Well, Lord Death can explain everything to you... Uh- Kid and I have to go get something." He said, nervously, before pushing Kid into the academy, leaving Maka and Lord Death alone.

"Well, now that those two are gone, I can explain everything!" Lord Death said, happily. Maka blinked. For someone who creeped the hell out of her, he sure was a cheery person... Or... Thing. "You see, the academy above is just for show. This is the real thing. But it's underground because people have hunted those in the DWMA, so we had to hide it."

"And you chose under a school?" Maka asked. "Yes. Anyway, DWMA is an academy for those with special abilities, like the ability to handle or become a weapon." Lord Death said. "B-Become a weapon?" Maka said, with doubt in her voice. Lord Death nodded. "Kid and Soul are two of our best students. There are only 6, after all."

"Only 6 students in such a huge school?" Death nodded again. "There are only a few classes. Most of the room inside is for training. You see, Soul is a scythe, on the way to becoming a Death Scythe. You know- when he decides to actually obtain a meister." Maka tilted her head.

"Meister?" Lord Death lost his patience. "What is your locker number?" He asked. "Um- 4. 2. 4. 2. 5. 6. 4..." Maka said. Lord Death pulled Maka towards the entrance after hearing her answer.

**With Kid and Soul...**

"Will you let go of me?" Kid asked calmly. Soul did as told, and turned around. "Why did you stop me from talking?" He asked, crossing his arms. "Well, she thinks her father is dead." Soul said. "Dead? The currently strongest Death Scythe? He may be an idiot, but he's not dumb enough to get himself killed."

"Maybe here, but Maka doesn't know anything about Kishins and Death Scythes." Soul said. Kid stared at Soul for a second, before responding. "You know, she's pretty sym-"

"Don't even get started on being symmetrical." Soul interrupted, tired of Kid's 'symmetrical freak outs'.

"But-"

"She's the 7th." A voice said. Kid sighed, but looked up to the voice- Lord Death. "Maka?" Soul questioned. Lord Death nodded. "So she got the 'lucky locker'." Kid said, putting his hands into the black and white hoodie he was wearing.

"So, weapon or meister?"

**.**

**TBC**


	3. You're Alive?

**AN: Review Answering Time?**

**HiCrazy Cow [1]: Thanks! And I prefer stories with more character developement before I add any 'lovey-dovey' moments between characters.**

**YAY: Thank you! And I will ;)**

**HiCrazyCow [2]: I just love making suprising parts in my stories! It's really fun to think about what would happen and the characters' reactions... As well as your reactions!**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**\- JK Writes**

"She's a meister." Lord Death said, as Maka stared at a picture on the wall. Soul looked at Maka. "What are you looking at-" He stopped when Lord Death moved, giving him full view of the picture on the wall.

_'Spirit Albarn - Death Scythe'_

Along with those words was a picture of him. "Is he alive?" Maka asked. "Maka-"

"Is he alive?!" She asked again, louder and more demanding this time. Kid meekly nodded. Maka punched a wall, making a hole. She inhaled and exhaled before removing her hand, while Soul, Kid and Lord Death watched, blinking.

"So what do I need to know to be a meister?" Maka asked, as if she had never punched the wall. "Soul, shoo." Lord Death said, waving a hand at him. "What? Why do I have to go?" Soul said, glaring at Kid, who just stared back emotionlessly. "Because, me and Kid have to have a talk with Maka about being a meister." This got Kid's attention.

"When did I agree to this?" He asked the man. Lord Death merely looked at Kid, making him straighten his back, even more if possible, and zip his lips. Maka stiffled a laugh, seeing how much control Lord Death had over someone who looked like he hated taking orders.

Soul grumbled something as he walked away, leaving Maka with the two. "Now, let's go to a private place." Lord Death said. Maka let out a puff of air. _'As if this academy, where only 7 students can attend, isn't private enough.' _She thought.

Lord Death lead Maka and Kid to the library, who awkwardly followed behind, side by side. Maka's eyes widened as Lord Death opened the doors to the library. "I've never seen so many books..." She mumbled. Kid smirked. "Look up." He said. Maka did as told. There was plenty of other floors, where Maka could clearly see more books.

"Amazing..." She said, as they walked. As they sat down, Lord Death immediately started rambling about the pros and cons of being a meister, and what you need to do to care for your weapon, blah. Blah. Blah. Really, he went on for nearly an hour, and both Kid and Maka were dozing off.

Kid, who had already heard this conversation from Lord Death before, grew bored, and zoned out, looking up at the skylight. Poor Maka, who had never heard it before, had to listen to the whole thing.

After about 45 minutes, Kid felt pressure on his shoulder, snapping him out of his trance. He looked down to see Maka had fallen asleep. He looked at Lord Death, cocking an eyebrow.

"See, I told you. If you make that lecture so long, anyone you explain it to will just fall asleep." Kid told his father. But... Lord Death wasn't focusing on that at the moment.

"You two look adorable!" Lord Death said. Yes, the Lord Death has his moments of 'rainbows and sunshine' despite his appearance. Kid blushed, and immediately looked away.

"Is that..." Lord Death started. "_Blood_?" He ended. Kid looked back at him, who was pointing at Maka. Sure enough, there was dried blood in her hair. Kid instantly presumed it was from Lord Death's chop to the head. Kid sighed, picking her up bridal style. "This is why you don't randomly Shinigami Chop people." He said, before walking towards the infirmary, leaving Lord Death there to himself.

Somehow, Kid opened the door with Maka in his hands, and as soon as the nurse, Mira Nygus, saw, her eyes widened. "What did you do to the girl?!" She asked, before taking Maka, putting her on an empty, recently cleaned, hospital bed. "Not what I did, what my father did." Kid said, leaning against the door frame.

"And what did your father do? Mira asked, staring at Maka suspicously. "He Shinigami Chopped her. And to add to that, he made her fall asleep with another boring meister lecture." Kid explained. Mira nodded. "Who is this girl? I've never seen her at DWMA before. Is she the 7th student 'she' has been looking for?" She asked, checking Maka's pulse, writting something down.

"This is Maka Albarn. And yes, she's the 7th." Kid looked at Maka, who looked calm in her sleep, rather than the serious and alert Maka he had met. "Well then, I'll have to take some blood tests when she wakes up. Has she had any blood loss?" Mira asked. Kid nodded. "On the back of her neck." Mira gently raised Maka's head, to look at the red trail on her neck.

"Well, it was just a Shinigami Chop, she should wake up in a few hours." Mira said. The stoic boy nodded, before turning around. "I'll be taking my leave then. When she wakes up, call me over." Kid said, walking out of the infirmary.

_**A few hours later...**_

_**Maka's POV**_

Why does my head feel cold and wet... Where am I? I slowly opened my eyes, and saw white. I turned my head, to see a woman sitting down at a table. I closed my eyes again, before opening them.

"You're awake!" A cheerful voice said. I turned my head again, to see a man standing there.

He had bright red hair.

He was a man who I thought I would never see again.

A man I haven't seen in five years.

A man whom I thought was dead until a few hours before.

"P-Papa...?"

Spirit Albarn.  
**.**

**TBC**


	4. Shy

Maka blinked. She couldn't believe her eyes. In front of her was a man she hadn't seen in over 5 years. A man whom she thought was dead.

She immediately hugged him, tears threatening to fall. She let them.

"M-Maka..." Spirit whispered, hugging her back. When the two pulled back, Maka glared at him. "Why didn't you tell us you were alive?! Do you have any idea how sad Mama is? Even after 8 years she still mourns!" Maka yelled.

Spirit bowed his head. "Since your here, you must know that DWMA is a dangerous academy indeed. I couldn't tell anyone, and I mean anyone, that I was here. And if I left you two without any explaination, you would probably hate me..." He said nervously.

"So you decided to make us sad by making us thing you were dead? You could have just said you had a really important job to do and that it would take a long time for you to finish or some crap like that." Maka said.

"Yes, I know... Anyway, I have an important meeting soon, and someone-" Spirit paused, before whispering 'Death the Kid' into Maka's ear. "-is waiting for you." He said, looking extremely irritated with the fact. Maka rose a brow. "What's with you-"

"I don't want my baby to be near any boys!" Spirit wailed, hugging Maka again.

"MAKA CHOP!"

Spirit was immediately on the floor, with a... nosebleed? "What the hell?! Why are you bleeding through your nose?!" Maka exclaimed, scooting to the corner of her bed. "Don't mind him. He's been a pervert since he got here." Mira said, looking up from her clipboard.

"A-A pervert?" Maka said, her eye twitching. Mira nodded, before she dragged him out, leaving his comically large puddle of blood on the floor. "Are you okay...?" A calm voice asked.

Maka looked up from the puddle to see Death the Kid looking at her, the same stoic expression on his face. "When I came in you were just staring at the floor. I've been here for 15 minutes you know." He said, leaning against the door frame.

Maka blinked, this time staring at his golden eyes. It took her a while to process what was happening, before her eyes shot open and she looked at Kid frantictly. "Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no..." Maka stood up quickly, and went to get her bag. "My mom is going to freak... Oh no..." She quickly ran out, making Kid's normally emotionless face go to a confused one.

A minute later, Maka came back, panting. "How do I get out of here?" She asked, leaning her hands on her knees. Kid laughed, suprising Maka. She didn't know why, but she felt her heart beat faster when she heard his laugh.

Kid stopped when he realised Maka was staring at him. "What's wrong?" He asked. Maka bit her lip, trying to stop a heavy blush from being caught staring, but unfortunately was tinted a light pink.

Kid tilted his head to the side. "You're turning red, are you sick?" He put a hand to her forehead, making her face turn a sturdy pink. "I-I'm fine... Can you just show me out of here?"

Kid furrowed his eyebrows into a 'v', but obliged. He showed her the tubes they use to go up and down, and how to use them. Maka, being a quick learner, easily understood, and went up with Kid.

"Want me to walk you home?" Kid offered. Maka was about to say 'no', but Kid stopped her. "I'm going to wether you want me to or not. Death City isn't a safe place at night." Kid said. Maka looked down and mumbled something.

The walk back was silent, but comfortable. Halfway there, Kid noticed Maka was staring at him intensely. "Soul said you had OCD a while back..." Maka started. "You like symmetry don't you?" She asked him. Kid nodded hesitantly. "Then why is your hair-"

"You're right! I'm garbage! Total scum! I'm a failure Shinigami! I deserve to die!" Kid said, instantly kneeling on the ground, pounding the hard pavement. Maka giggled, making Kid look up slowly. After a few seconds, her quiet giggle turned into a full blown laugh attack.

Kid just sat there, watching Maka double over, clutching her stomach. "E-Everything h-hurts!" Maka said, falling to her knees in front of Kid. "Are you done yet?" Kid asked in embarrassment, which confused him. He never was embarrassed whenever he did that in front of anyone else... so why was he embarrassed now?

Maka stopped, still giggling, but she was more controlled than she had been a few seconds ago. "I'm sorry but... that was really funny." Maka said, smiling. Kid frowned, but nodded. "You aren't the only one who thinks that..." He said, slowly. Maka realised what she said, and quickly shook her head. "That's not what I meant." She said, confusing Kid.

"What I meant was that it was funny that you think people care if your hair is asymmetrical. I think it looks good on you." Maka said, her smile growing. She started going on, with Kid slowly trailing behind her.

To get to her home, Maka and Kid had to go through the city, since she lived a bit further away. Kid noticed something from the corner of his eye.

"Isn't that..."

"That fucking son of a-"

"Now, now, Maka, watch your language." Kid said, even though he was staring at the man with disgust. He had heard stories of this, but he never believed things like that without proof. Now he had some.

In front of them, was Chupacabra. A bar in the middle of Death City. Inside of said bar, was a red head, who had _plenty_ of women rubbing themselves against him. And he was _enjoying _it.

And from that day onwards... Spirit Albarn was officialy labeled a womanizer.

Dun,

DUN,

DUN...!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What the hell ending xD I'm sorry I took so long, but I couldn't write anything because of a massive amount of freaking homework. Yes, I used the homework excuse, which I have used who knows how many times in the past. Although, every single time it has been true. My school is harsh.**

**TBC**


	5. Spirit, I'm Going To Cut Your Arms Off

Maka glared at the ground, walking towards her house, while Kid was following behind. "What did I do?" Kid asked, getting irritated quickly with this back and forth motion. "You know exactly what you did!" Maka said, going furthur. "Explain please?"

**Flashback *Whoosh - Whoosh - Whoosh***

_Maka stared in pure hatred and shock at the window, where her father sat mingling a group of girls, who looked like they had far more intentions than just 'mingling'. "He's dead." Maka mumbled. Even such a quiet comment, Kid heard. "Maka I don't think-"_

_Before he could finish, Maka started walking towards the entrance to the bar. She pulled open the door quickly, and Kid could see the hinges coming off from her powerful pull. After seeing the door, he quickly ran in after Maka, who would probably actually kill the redhead._

_"Papa...!" Maka said, in a sickly sweet voice. One of the girls turned around and glared. "Excuse me young girl, but shouldn't you be in bed? Besides, Spirit-kun is way too good for you." She said, tossing her obviously fake hair behind her shoulder. Both Maka and Kid gave her a 'what the fuck?' look. "Excuse me old hag, but that's my dad." Maka said._

_Kid bit his lip. Every single one of the girls whipped their heads around to look at the man, or 'Spirit-kun', with initial shock. "You said you didn't have kids!" One said with fake tears. Kid refraned himself from rolling his eyes. "What about Mama!" Maka said, pointing a finger at Spirit, who looked extremely guilty._

_"W-Well..."_

_"I'm going to cut your arms off."_

_"Okay, Maka, that's far enough; let's go." Kid said, pulling her arm. "Kid!" Maka yelled, as the group of women plus Spirit watched. Spirit let out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding._

**End of Flashback *Whoosh - Whoosh - Whoosh***

"Why didn't you let me cut his arms off?!" Maka said, puffing out her cheeks slightly. "Because, believe it or not, Spirit is actually quite useful at the academy, and if you did cut his arms off, you would be in serious trouble with my father." Kid said. "Father?"

"Oh," Kid tilted his head. "I didn't tell you. Shinigami-sama is my father." He said. Maka blinked at him. She opened her mouth to say something, but shut it immediately after. She sighed, and started walking towards her house, leaving Kid there. Before she crossed a road, she turned her head, and looked at Kid, who was still in the same spot.

"Are you coming? After everything I've heard you're a 'gentleman'" Maka said, using quotation marks around the word 'gentleman'. Kid snapped out of his trance, shaking his head, before catching up with the, as Kid thinks, very symmetrical girl, waiting for him under a streetlamp.

The rest of the walk was silent. It was only until they got to Maka's doorstep, one of them spoke up. "Remember what I said. No one cares that your hair is asymmetrical." She leaned in and kissed both of Kid's cheeks. His blood chose that moment to migrate north to his face, for he looked like a walking tomato with hair. "I think it's cute."

That was all Maka said before walking inside her house, shutting the door lightly.

Leaving Kid there, for nearly the fourth **(I'm not really sure)** time that day.

But this time, unbeknownst to him, there was something in the back of his head, telling him a few words that could change his thought of life forever.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm sorry it's so boring and short, I have major writers block right now.**

**TBC**


	6. M-Maka!

Maka let out a cry as she swung Soul at her attacker, making it disappear, before a red soul floated in its place.

"How many so far, Soul?" Maka asked, out of breath. It's been a month since she came to DWMA, and training was the only way to keep her mind off a certain Shinigami. No, not Lord Death.

"That was," Soul paused. "-our 31st." He said, after counting in his head. They heard a beep, before Maka's name was called over the speakers. "Maka Albarn, to the office. Maka Albarn." Maka threw Soul up, letting him turn back into his human form. "I'll be right back." She said, before running out of the forest near the academy. She went into the office and went down the tube. Down to DWMA.

"I'm here." She said, as she was greeted by Tsubaki, a weapon whom Maka had met a while back, and her partner, Blackstar, who Maka had met while she was a child.

After Blackstar finished his usual you-are-in-the-presence-of-a-God!-Bow-down-to-me!-Hahaha-insert-obnoxious-laughter-speech, Maka approached them.

"What's the news? Another kishin?" Maka asked, as she walked towards them. Blackstar nodded before Tsubaki explained. "At the edge of the city, a strong kishin was spotted, and they sent us to get it. But when we got there, we discovered a weakness in the kishin." Tsubaki said. Maka nodded, letting her continue. "Apparently this kishin's weakness are scythes. I don't understand it, but when your father hit him, it looked like it was in immense pain, but when we attacked it merely flicked me off... And after the battle, Spirit-sama got injured, so..."

"You want Soul and I to kill it?" Maka finished. "Well, Lord Death would prefer it if you used a lifeless scythe. After seeing the damage on Spirit-sama's arm, we don't want to risk anymore scythes. If we need him in the end, we will wait until your father is healed before we send the two into battle." Tsubaki finished. Maka nodded, understanding.

"When do we leave?" Maka asked. "Today... Sorry for the late notice, but you looked really focused in training whenever we tried to tell you." Tsubaki said. "You've been awfully quiet, what's wrong, Blackstar?" Maka asked. Blackstar shook his head, and walked away.

"Something is wrong with your boyfriend, cause' he isn't as loud today."

"H-He's not my b-boyfriend!"

"The blush on your face says otherwise."

"M-Maka!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Sorry it's so short today, and even after such a long break, but I promise I will try to update sometime during my spring break, because ours is early :D**

**TBC**


	7. Nani?

**Oh my God, I am such a jerk! I completely forgot to update this story! Oh my- I am so sorry readers! I feel terrible, oh my God...**

**Now before I start ranting, I want to say thanks to:**

**03102001**

**Angelofdarkness323**

**BloodyBullets648**

**Cynthia412**

**Edo-fairytail**

**evaavale**

**glorianna21**

**GreendayU294**

**HiCrazyCow**

**itsmekallika**

**jessicasnow19**

**Kate125**

**Kitten123130**

**MaxIsMe**

**mmacginniss**

**NoSymmetry**

**PandaGirl129**

**Puppydroid**

**QuantamTheory**

**S1T2A3R4**

**Serenity15501**

**SlytherinAmabel**

**THALIARULES**

**vXxBlackRabbitxXv**

**Wavecat**

**Yankeegirl101**

**Yasukun**

**YAY**

**and...**

**zangya31**

**Thank you all of you for reviewing, following, favoriting, and most of all, reading 'My Angel'! I give you a thousand virtual hugs! Again I am so sorry for not updating in what? A little over a month? I'm terrible. I'm so sorry!**

_**-;-**_

**Kid's POV**

I'm pretty sure I walked home with a stupid grin on my face. Because when I came home, Liz stared at me like I was some deranged animal. That whole night, I didn't even bother fixing every unsymmetrical object I encountered.

"Kid, are you sure you're all right...?" Liz asked, moving a vase to the right side of a table. "I'm perfectly fine." I assured. "Than why haven't you fixed everything in the house! For the past month, I've been moving th-" Liz paused, before a sadistic smile plastered on her face.

"You like someone." My eyes widened, and I looked away. "I-I do not!" I yelled. "Who the hell is this girl?! I want to meet her and give her a high five for managing to make you this flustered and nonchalant! Oh my God, PATTY GET DOWN HERE!" Liz yelled. Seconds later, Patty came skipping down the stairs.

"What is it, Liz-chan?" Patty said, hugging her stuffed giraffe. "KID LIKES A GIRL!" Liz shouted, immediately jumping up and down with Patty. I sweatdropped. "I DO NOT!" I repeated. "Who is it! Is it Tsubaki?" The look on my face said no. "Is it someone from the upstairs school?" ... "OH MY GOD HE LIKES MAKA!" Liz and Patty yelled out. I blushed and shook my head. "Why do you go to that assumption?!"

"Well you looked disgusted when we asked about the upstairs school, and the only girl other than Tsubaki is Maka, and besides, we both know you don't like us that way." Patty said, sticking her tongue out. "But-"

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

"I'll get it!" Patty said, skipping towards the phone. Liz and I watched her talk. "Ohayo!" ... "Ah... Stein-sensei...?" ... Patty's face turned from confused to terrified. "Nani?! W-What about their mission?!" She yelled into the phone. My attention sparked. Wasn't Maka on a...

Patty's eyes widened. I haven't seen her this scared since... well, ever. "H-Hai! W-We'll be r-right there!" ... "Ja ne..." Patty hung up, before covering her mouth. "Who... what was that...?" Liz asked. "Liz... Kid... We need to go to the hospital. Now." Her voice was urgent as she walked out the front door. Liz and I exchanged a glance before running after her.

"Patty-" I started.

"Get in the goddamn car!" Patty said, sitting in the back seat. Liz immediately sat in the passenger seat, leaving me to drive. "Explanations on the way, just go!" Patty said, noticing my look. I pulled away from our driveway and headed toward the hospital.

"You guys know about Tsubaki, Black Star and Maka's mission right?" Patty asked, her voice shaking. Liz muttered a 'yes' and I nodded. "Tsubaki and Black Star are in the hospital..." Her voice was quiet. "What about..."

"Maka didn't come back."

My eyes widened, and my grip tightened on the wheel. "She was kidnapped." Patty said, as I turned. "Tsubaki and Black Star were knocked unconscious with some kind of gas and..." Patty sighed. Liz covered her mouth. "Tsubaki managed to catch of glimpse of the man who kidnapped her... but what she saw wasn't pleasant..."

The silence was sickening. "She said the man had..." Patty squeezed her eyes shut. "Three eyes... red eyes... and... Black hair." Liz and my eyes widened. "I-It's him?" Liz said quietly, as if to herself. "I-It can't be... S-Spirit... he killed him years ago!" Liz said, freaking out. I almost did too, if I weren't driving.

We got to the hospital and rushed in. "Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and Black Star?" I asked urgently. "Relation?" The nurse said, not looking up. "Death the Kid." I glowered. The nurse looked up, and her eyes widened. "R-Room 208... J-Just go down there..." She said, pointing down a hallway. "Thanks..." We muttered, before walking away. Being Shinigami's son had its perks.

We reacched 208, and walked in. There was two beds in the room, the curtain that had separated them was open. Black Star and Tsubaki lay in both beds, with the group, Soul, Crona, Stein, father, and Spirit.

They all acknowledged our presence by looking our way.

**Lord Death's POV**

Poor Maka... Wherever she is... She isn't allowed to come back.

Gomen. Kid.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**I have writers block. AGAIN. -.-... That would be my pitiful excuse of why the past few chapters have been short as shit.**

**Oooh, suspense :3. We have a little input on the MakaxKid situation, but you can tell it's just a small crush. Right?**

**Anyway, what does Lord Death mean? Not allowed to come back?**

**TBC**


	8. Gone

**Since I have been gone for a month and two days, I decided to update twice in one day.**

_**-;-**_

Lord Death sighed before standing up. "We all have the same thoughts, right? Find Maka?" He asked the group.

"Of course we do..." Tsubaki said, putting a hand on her forehead. "You two need to rest." Spirit said, walking towards the door. "Everyone follow. We all need to talk." He said, before exiting the room.

"Get better, Tsubaki. Black Star." Liz and Patty said, before following Kid out. The rest of the group told Tsubaki and Black Star to get better before walking out.

"Kid." Stein said. "You have an idea of who our kidnapper is, right?" He asked the golden-eyed shinigami. "Asura..." Kid said through his teeth. "Asura? As in... The one Spirit killed before? That's impossible..." Soul said. Kid looked at Soul.

"Think about it. Three red eyes. Black hair. Who else looks like that? And the fact that Spirit, Maka's father, had supposedly killed Asura three years back, could be why he took Maka." Kid said. After hearing this, Soul stayed quiet.

"Where was t-the mission?" Crona asked. "A little outside of town." Lord Death answered. "O-Okay... We s-should get a f-few groups to s-scatter around to t-try to find Maka-san..." Crona mumbled. "That's a fine idea, Crona." Spirit said. Not a smile was shared through the group.

"Okay, well you all will be paired with your partners. Kid, Patty and Liz. Crona and Ragnock, you will be with Soul since..." Lord Death didn't finish his sentence. "Stein, Shinigami-san and I will be a group. For now, we'll all go to their mission area, until we find more areas for all of us." Spirit said.

"And when Tsubaki and Black Star heal, I will go to their team." Stein said, turning the screw in his head. "When do we go?" Patty asked. "Soon." Lord Death answered. The group nodded, before they walked off to the school, which wasn't that far from the hospital.

They gathered in Lord Death's office, in DWMA. Stein took out a map. "We are right here." He said, pointing to an 'x' on the map. He took out a marker. "The area we're going to look at is here..." Stein moved his hand all the way across the map, to a small area of hills and cave that were discovered a few weeks back. "Two of our groups will go in, while the other stays out to keep watch." Spirit said, as if they had this planned since the beginning.

"We go soon. Everyone meet there in an hours time." Lord Death said, ushering the kids out. "That should be enough time to ready yourselves for whatever we have in store for us there. " Stein said.

The younger group nodded, before turning off in their own directions.

**Meanwhile...**

"Well, well. Look at that. They're looking for you... They have no idea who you really are." A man's voice said, dragging a finger across our emerald eyed heroine's chin. "Y-You bastard! You better not hurt them!" She said, trying to jump at him, but unfortunatly being held back with chains.

"I will if I need to. It's their fault if they get involved." He said, venom dripping from his words. "Don't touch them!" Maka yelled, struggling against the chains. "Oh, sweetie..." He spat out. "I'm merely doing my job." He said, before exiting the cold room, where Maka was left.

**Back to the group...**

It's been an hour, and everyone was gathered at the cave where the kishin was. Soul, Crona and Ragnock stayed outside. After about half an hour, they were called in.

"What? Did you find her?" Soul asked. Kid shook his head, before pointing to a wall. Spirit was holding a flashlight to it.

In blood, there was a message smeared on the wall.

_'You came to find your little friend did you? Well I have a riddle._  
_To find her, you have to look inside._  
_Different but the same._  
_Find her in time,_  
_Before her beast... is no longer tame._  
_A__ஜ__'_

Soul's fists clenched. "A..." He muttered. "A-Asura..." Crona's eyes were wide. You could see his hands shaking. Kid looked closer at the symbol.

ஜ Where had he seen that before?

**Two Months Later - Soul's POV**

DAMNIT!

It's been two fucking months, where the hell did that bastard take her! I swear, when we find her, that fucking asshole is dead.

Everythings changed. We don't even attend class, both upstairs and DWMA. Everyone is more quiet than usually, and to be honest, it's annoying.

We were gathered at DWMA's fountain.

"Will we ever find her...?" Liz's quiet voice asked. I looked over to her to see her resting her forehead on her fists. "Damnit..- Are you all giving up on her now?" I asked, my eyes narrowing at the floor.

Kid looked up. "It's been two months and-"

"That doesn't mean we have to give up!" I snapped at him. Kid sighed. "I...- We want to find her as much as you do, but even my father couldn't find her! He's found people who went missing for two years..." Kid's voice got quieter as he talked.

Suddenly, Tsubaki's phone rang. "Hello..." ... "What?!" Tsubaki stood up. ... "W-We'll be right there!" ... "Yes sir." Tsubaki hung up and looked at all of us.

"They have a clue on Maka's whereabouts!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**I love cliffhangers. So, where's Maka? Is she safe? Injured? Alive even?**

**Find out in Chapter 9 ;)**

**TBC**


	9. Maka

**Hey-o! I'm back... Again...?**

**-;-**

"What?!" We all yelled. Tsubaki turned. "Just come!" She said over her shoulder as she ran. The group looked at each other before following the black haired girl.

"Where is she?!" Soul asked as they entered the office. "We aren't sure but while your groups were looking, I was sent a video. Addressed to Shinigami-san. We haven't watched it yet." Stein said, twisting his screw.

"Show us!" Liz demanded. Stein showed them to the computer. On it was a paused video. They could see a girl... with dark blonde hair. "Click it..." Kid said. Stein did as told, but not before letting out a small 'tsk'.

_**Video:**_

**_A man entered the video. "Maka, Maka, Maka... Time's up." He said. From the angle of the camera, the group could only see his feet. "They're getting too close to finding you."_**

**_Maka glared at him. "You sick bastard! You better not touch them!" She lunged forward only to be pulled back by the chains. "Relax... Maka-chan." The man said in a sickly sweet voice. The group could see one of her fists clenching and unclenching._**

**_"Only 'he' will know of your death anyway. Your so called friends wouldn't care. If they truly did, they would have found you already." He said. Maka gritted her teeth. "Fuck you."_**

**_"I know you want to. But too late. Your time is up. They won't find you. And you'll be dead." He said, before plunging a knife in Maka's chest._**

**_The man walked toward the camera, before lifting it up. Even though it was directed at his face, the room was too dark for them to see his face._**

**_"Now, Shinigami. It's up to your students now." He said, before the camera turned off._**

**_End Of__ Video_**

"I see you have taken interest in my computer." A voice said from behind them. Everyone whipped their heads around, with the exception of Stein, to see Lord Death.

"Shini- Lord Death..." Liz said. While everyone else was still in shock. "Why was this video sent to you? And what did that guy mean, 'it's up to your students now'?!" Kid asked, confused. "You weren't supposed to see that..." Lord Death said. "I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you my business with this man." He said sadly. "He killed Maka!" Soul said.

Hearing it outloud made everyone in the room flinch. "Calm down. Everybody go home now." Stein said. "But-"

"Now. I need to have a talk with Lord Death." Stein said. The group nodded and walked out. Not a word was uttered as they walked their separate ways. Kid walked off somewhere, and Liz thought Soul would need the most comforting, leaving Patty to go back to the mansion herself.

Which also meant she was the only one of the three who would see the lifeless body on the sidewalk.

"Oh my God!" Patty rushed to the body, wanting to get Maka's out of her head. The girl looked like she was tossed into the wall her body was leaning against, because there was a small trail of blood leading from the middle of the wall to where the girl lay still.

Patty checked her pulse, and sighed. _'Thank God this girl is alive... I couldn't bear to see a repeat.'_ She thought. Patty took the girl and slung her on her back. Patty walked slowly to the mansion, thankful that it was only a few blocks away. When she got to the large house, she layed the girl on their living room couch, and cleaned her wound.

After a while, Patty noticed how familiar the girl looked. Dark blonde hair, pale complexion. "Patty!" A voice yelled. Patty turned her head. Kid was home, but she didn't hear Liz.

"Kid! Get in here! Now!" Patty yelled. Kid was immediately in the room, but didn't see the girl.** (A/N: The couch is facing the opposite of the entrance to the living room, so Kid wouldn't see the girl at first, unless he walked closer to the couch.)**

"Look at her!" Patty said, pointing to the girl. "Patty you better not have brought home some random-" Kid stopped when he saw the girl. "She looks like her doesn't she?" Patty asked softly. "Where did you find this girl?" Kid asked. He didn't want to get his hopes up. "On the street, she was unconscious. It looked like she was thrown into a wall..." Patty answered.

Kid furrowed his brows together. "That would probably explain the blood stain I encountered on my way home." He mumbled. "Do you think it's..."

Kid shook his head. "There's no way. We saw evidence that Maka is dead. Plus, if she's been unconscious the whole time, then we don't know her eye color. It's probably a mere coincidence that she has the same hair color." Kid said.

"Right..." Patty said. "But... Kid?" She mumbled. "Hm?" Kid looked at Patty, who had a soft smile on her face. "I don't think... I don't think she's dead. And I know you don't either."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Who is the girl? I just noticed how this is my third update today. I guess once I get started doing something, I just want to continue... Heh?**

**TBC**


	10. Enter Maru

**Hello! I'm back! I'm trying to upload more frequently since I have to go back to school on Monday. Boo-hoo.**

_**-;-**_

Patty stayed to watch the mystery girl, while Kid went to the kitchen to cook their dinner. Depressed or not, they still had to take care of themselves.

"Kid! Kid!" Patty called from the living room. Kid turned off the stove and walked to the living room. "Is she awake?" Kid asked. Patty nodded, and Kid could see the girl rising. He walked over to get a better look at her face. Her eyes were closed shut, and she was rubbing her head. She opened her eyes.

Emerald.

One of her eyes were covered with her bangs, but the showing eye was a brilliant shade of green. The same color. "W-Where am I?" She mumbled, clutching her head. "I found you on the street. You were bleeding a lot, and you had a wound on your... chest..." Patty said slowly. The girl blushed red when she heard this, her eyes narrowing at Kid.

"I didn't clean your wounds don't worry, Patty did." Kid assured her. The girl sighed, and bowed slightly. "Thank you for taking care of me. I hope I wasn't too much of a burden." She said. "That's fine!" Patty said, like her usual self. "I'm Patty!" She said, putting a hand out. The girl looked at the only male in the room. "Death the Kid." He said.

"I'm Maru Cidelia. I can't thank you enough for helping me." Maru said. "It's fine. Where do you live? We can take you home-" Patty started. Maru looked terrified at the idea. "N-NO!" She almost yelled. She blushed, before composing herself. "I'm sorry about that... Um..." Maru looked away.

"If it's okay with you..." Kid said. "Why do you sound so uncomfortable about going home?" He finished. Maru bit her lip. "Well... My mama is dead..." She mumbled. "And... My papa... He's such a womanizer... I hate that about him... R-Recently, he keeps going home drunk... He abused me..." She said.

Patty and Kid exchanged a glance, before Patty spoke up. "You can stay here! Liz and I would be happy to have another sister!" Patty said, excited. Maru looked at the two of them. "I-Is that... okay with you?" She asked. Kid nodded. "W-Well then... I'd be... grateful if I could stay until I find my own place to stay..." Maru said shyly. Patty squealed and immediately dragged Maru upstairs.

Kid chuckled at the look Maru had given her before she disappeared upstairs.

**Upstairs...**

Maru struggled to walk, as Patty dragged her through the halls. "W-What are you..-" She said, before letting out a small scream as she was pushed into a room. "A-Are you kidnapping me?!" Maru asked. Patty shook her head, before closing the door. "You are having a makeover!" She said, jumping up and down. Maru blushed and looked down.

"You need new clothes anyway. You're basically wearing a shredded napkin!" She said, gesturing to her clothes. Maru looked down, only to blush and look up. What Patty said was semi true. Her shirt was ripped in many places, and one her pant legs was almost falling off. The only thing that remained in one piece were her green sneakers, which were so dirty, you could barely tell they were green.

"B-But!"

"Too late! Do you know how long you were unconscious? Three hours. That gave me enough time to go shopping for your new clothes!" Patty said, holding up a bag. Maru stared warily at the bag. "Go!" Patty said, pushing her into the bathroom with the bag.

Maru sighed, knowing Patty probably wouldn't let her out unless she changed. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her hair was messy, she looked tired, and some bruises were visible on her arms.

She put the bag on the counter and took its contents out. Inside was a black undershirt, a black choker, a green belt, a dark blue skirt, and black and green stripped arm warmers. She smiled at the arm warmers, knowing they could cover her bruises. She slipped on the clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. Other than her physical appearance, the clothes looked good. She opened the door to see Patty waiting patiently on the bed in the corner of the room.

"You look great, Maru!" Patty said, hugging Maru. Maru awkwardly patted her back before prying her arms off. "But we aren't done!" This made Maru look paler than usual. "We're going to comb your hair and cover any bruises or scratches. Relax." Patty said in a comforting tone. Maru sighed and nodded.

Patty pulled her to a chair and made her sit down. She combed Maru's matted hair, which itself took half an hour; it was so naughty! "You're hair is really thick." Patty said, as she combed her hair. Maru gave her a smile, before turning around to face the blonde girl. "Are you done now?" Maru asked. "Not yet! We are going to cover these bruises and scratches, remember?" Patty said, pointing to her bare shoulders. "It's too hot here for you to wear a sweater or something, so we'll just put makeup over your bruises, and hope your scratches aren't too bad." Patty said, taking out a makeup bag.

Maru waited patiently for Patty to finish covering her bruises. Patty looked at her for a bit before moving the sponge she was using to her face. "I'm just going to cover these bags, you look really tired!" Patty said. Maru gave her another smile.

Patty made Maru stand up. "You have the same body as my old friend!" Patty said, giggling. "Here!" She said, pushing a pair of black boots toward her. Maru looked at them hesitantly, before slipping them on. "These are comfortable..." Maru said, looking at the knee-high boots.

"You still look like your missing something..." Patty said, putting a finger on her chin. Before long, she was digging through a box, full of hair accessories. She finally came up with a simple green headband. She put it on Maru and stepped back. "You look perfect!" Patty said, grabbing Maru's hands and jumping up and down, as she had before.

"Let's go show Kid!" Patty said. Maru blushed at this, as Patty pulled her down the stairs.

"Kid... ...!" Patty yelled. Kid came out of the kitchen but didn't see Maru immediately, why? Because she was hiding behind the wall. "Yes, Patty?" She heard his voice said. "Look at- ... Maru! Don't be shy!" Patty pulled Maru's arm, letting her be seen. Kid stared at Maru for a bit, both getting redder every second. "You look great, Maru." He said. Maru gave him a smile. "Thanks, Kid."

"Oh, by the way, dinner is ready." Kid said, going back into the kitchen. Not long after he said this, Patty could hear Maru's stomach growling. "I'm guessing your hungry?" Kid teased, hearing it from the kitchen. Maru blushed and grabbed a random object to hide her face with- a book.

Kid and Patty laughed... or... Patty laughed while Kid chuckled quietly. "Patty set up the table. Liz said she should be home soon." Kid said. Patty nodded, before skipping to the kitchen to grab plates. Maru watched the two get dinner ready from the hallway. "Um..." She mumbled.

Maru, being a very shy girl, still wasn't used to talking to the two. But Kid looked her way, while Patty set the table. "Yes?" He asked, holding their dinner in his hands. "W-Who's Liz?" She asked.

"Oh... She's Patty's sister." Kid said. Maru nodded, before walking to Patty, helping her. Not long, the door opened. "I'm home!" A voice said. "Liz! Get your ass in here!" Patty said. Maru hid behind her book again. "What?" Liz said, as she entered the dining room. "What's for-" Liz paused when she said Maru. Maru peeked over the book, letting Liz see her emerald eyes.

Liz and Maru stared at each other for a full two minutes, before Kid cleared his throat. "Liz... This is Maru. Maru, this is Liz." Kid said. Maru lowered the book, before putting her hand out. "It's nice to meet you, Liz..." She said shyly. Liz's shocked expression soon changed to an excited one. "Oh my God, you are so cute!" Liz said, poking Maru's cheek. Patty and Kid watched as each poke made Maru turn redder.

"I love your clothes!" Liz said, looking at her attire. "P-Patty bought them..." Maru said into the book. Liz gave a thumbs up to Patty, who grinned. "So... Mind if I ask, but what are you doing here?" Liz asked.

"We'll tell you over dinner. Which, is getting cold while you two are talking." Kid said. Patty's grin grew as she immediately bolted to the table, staring at the steak that Kid had cooked. Liz and Kid said down, with Maru shyly following them.

Kid, Patty and Liz ate their steak rather quickly, while Maru slowly ate hers. "Is something wrong Maru?" Patty asked, swallowing her last bit. "N-No, nothing's wrong... I just haven't ate a full meal in a while. Just... you know, savoring it..." Maru said, before nibbling on a piece.

"So, why is she here?" Liz asked, drinking water. "Is it okay if we tell her?" Kid asked Maru, who nodded. "Her mother is dead, and her father abused her. Patty found her on the street, so we're letting her stay here until she finds her own place." Kid explained.

Liz nodded. She would have done the same, after al, she and Patty had been in a somewhat similar situation. "Well, now I have a new doll to give makeovers to!" Liz said, grinning. After hearing this, Maru choked on her steak, before swallowing.

"By the way, what do you look like with your bangs off of your face?" Kid asked. Maru turned her head. "Uh..."

Patty reached out a hand to move her bangs.

_CRACK!_

There was a sudden crack as the book, that Maru had kept on her lap, connected with Patty's head. Kid and Liz's eyes widened when they saw this.

'Who else hits people on the head with books?'

"Oh my God! I am so sorry!" Maru repeated over and over while freaking out. "It's fine-"

"I just hit you over the head! I am so sorry!" Maru said, bowing. "I-If you really want to see, then here..." Maru pulled her bangs away, revealing her left eye. Above her eye was a scar.

_**Flashback**_

_Kid looked at Maka with an intense look in his eyes. "Uh... Kid? Are you okay?" Maka asked, waving a hand in front of his face. "I just noticed something... that's all." Kid said, his eye twitching. Maka tilted her head. "Noticed what?"_

_"Is that a scar?" He asked, pointing to the left side of her face. Maka put a finger on a small scar that was above her eye. "Oh. I got this when I was younger... Don't play darts with a two year old." Maka joked._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Where did you get that scar?" Kid asked, his voice shaking slightly. Maru noticed it but shook the feeling. "I got it when I was younger. If I remember correctly, I was playing darts with my cousin." Maru said. Kid's eyes widened, confusing Liz and Patty.

Maru suddenly yawned. "Oh, are you tired?" Liz asked. Maru nodded, yawning again. Maru stood up and grabbed her plate. She walked to the sink, before turning on the tap. Water poured over the plate, cleaning it slightly. "I'll wash them. Liz and Patty will show you to your room." Kid said from behind her.

Maru turned. "Are you sure?" She asked. Kid nodded. "Thank you, Kid. For letting me stay." Maru leaned toward Kid, to kiss him on both cheeks. "By the way, I like your hair. It's cute." She said, before walking to where Liz and Patty were.

"I've had too many deja vu moments today..." Kid said, sighing. A small blush was on his cheeks.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Well, we have a little insight on who Maru is. I'm not saying it, even if it's painfully obvious.**

**TBC**


	11. Maru Knows Death?

**Hello! I'm back :D I'm trying to update as frequently as possible now, because school starts in two days T.T**

**-;-**

After Maru had gone to bed, Liz, Patty and Kid had a small meeting in the living room.

"We all think she's Maka right?" Liz said, breaking the silence that had emitted between the three. "We both have suspicions." Kid answered. "Name all of them." Liz said, raking a hand through her hair.

"The scar above her eye... Maka had the same one. And they both got them while playing darts with someone." Kid said. "And they look alike," Patty said. "Who else did we know that hits people in the head with books?" Patty looked down. "The video... It showed Maka being stabbed in the chest, right?" Patty asked.

Liz and Kid nodded. "When I found her, she had a stab wound in her chest... In the same spot from the video." Patty said. "And did you notice her hair in the video? It was down and knotty, like Maru's when we found her, and it was slightly covering her left eye." Patty said, covering her mouth.

"Her mother is dead... and her father is a womanizer. Her father recently abused her... And who recently disappeared?" Kid said. "But their personalities are completely different. Maka was confident, a tad bit violent with her books, and serious. However, Maru seems to be insecure. And when she hit Patty she immediately started apologizing. She does seem to be the kind of person who can be serious though." Liz said, frowning.

"But her dad abused her. Maybe that is why she looks to be against violence and is insecure..." Patty said, slouching. "Oh! Is she involved with the whole meister-weapon ordeal?" Liz asked. "We don't know. We haven't questioned her about DWMA."

"Than we will when Maru wakes up." Liz said.

**The Next Day...**

"Gmornin'..." Maru said drowsily, rubbing her eyes as she walked down the stairs. "Morning Maru!" Liz said from the couch. "Morning Ru-chan!" Patty said, taking her eyes off of the Spongebob marathon she was watching. "Ru-chan...?" Maru questioned, looking at the bubbly blonde.

"It's my nickname for you! Do you like it?" Patty asked, grinning. "I love it." Maru said, sitting next to Liz on the couch. "How are you two up so early..." Maru asked, yawning into her hand. "Kid makes us wake up at exactly six. He would wake us up at eight, but then we'd probably be late." Liz said.

"Late for what?" Maru asked, tilting her head. "School. That reminds me, what school do you go to?" Liz asked. Patty turned her head, looking at Maru expectingly. "School..." Maru mumbled, before her eyes widened.

"Oh Lord Death! How could I forget! Oh my gosh..." Maru said, jumping up to pace. "Forget what, Ru-chan?" Patty asked. "I transfer to a new school today." Maru said, still pacing. "Which school?" Liz asked, obviously wanting to hear the answer. "DWMA-"

"Yay! Ru-chan is going to our school! Kid get over here!" Patty yelled, hugging the pacing girl. "What?" Kid asked, entering the living room. "Maru is a transfer at DWMA!" Patty said, jumping with the now confused girl.

"Transfer? Surely I would have heard about this from father..." Kid said. "Father?" Maru asked. "Lord Death is K- wait a minute..." Liz mumbled. "How do you know about DWMA?" Liz asked Maru. "Well, before papa turned... abusive, he told me about this underground school where they had meisters and weapons. A month ago, a man dressed in black told papa, who was surprisingly sober, that I would attend DWMA in a months time. Today."

"Man dressed in black... What did he look like?" Patty asked. "Well, he didn't really look... human... He kind of reminded me of a crooked shadow of somesort. He also had this weird mask." Maru said. "Am I supposed to know him?" She asked the group.

"Well, everyone who lives in Death City should know about father." Kid said. "Well, I recently moved here from Cidelia. Three months ago... and I haven't been outside lately, nor have I really talked to anyone." Maru revealed. Liz's eyes widened when she heard 'Cidelia'.

"Cidelia? Isn't that your last name?" Patty asked, not wanting to accuse the girl of being someone else. "Yes. Papa and Mama named me after the city. Although... If I remember correctly, my real last name should have started with an 'A'." Maru said.

"Right... Anyway, are you a meister or a weapon?" Liz asked. "Meister." Maru said. "What weapon?" Patty asked. "Preferably scythe... I remember papa telling me that mama used to be a scythe weilder. I want to follow in her footsteps." Maru answered.

"Well, we should get to school." Kid said, standing up. Maru nodded, and followed the three out the door. Maru, who was too excited and scared at the time, didn't bother to eat breakfast.

They went down to DWMA, where Maru was immediately called to the office by Lord Death. "O-Oh! I'll meet you guys later. See you!" She said, before rushing off in the direction where the office was. "How'd she know where the office was?" Patty asked, tilting her head.

"I'm not sure, Patty." Liz said.

**Office...**

"Shinigami-sama." Maru bowed as she entered the office. Lord Death turned to look at her. "Nice transformation, Maru." Lord Death said, giving the girl a hug. "But... Are you sure you want to hide yourself?" He asked.

Maru nodded. "I can't let anyone know the real me. Otherwise they'll be in trouble. I'm not really sure why they decided to tell you and not papa and Stein though." Maru said. "That's a question for another time, Maru." Lord Death said.

"You're too serious, Shinigami-sama. What happened to the bubbly Shinigami I met when I first came to Death City?" Maru asked.

"Oh... Oh! That's right! Thank you, Ru-chan for reminding me. Things are too serious over here now!" Lord Death said. Maru laughed. "You call me Ru-chan too." Maru smiled slightly. "And you just lost one of your students. I would understand if things were serious." Maru said, frowning. "They must be devastated."

"They are. I'm pretty sure I saw Soul and Black Star cry." Lord Death said. "They cried? Isn't that too 'uncool' for them?" Maru said, a small frown gracing her features. "Who would cry after losing a sister? Now get to class, you know where they are." Lord Death said. Maru nodded. "Bye, Shinigami-sama." Maru said, before slipping out of the office, and too her class.

Before she could enter, she was knocked over by something... or someone. "My apologies." The person said, although they didn't sound sincere. Maru looked up to see Stein. "A-Ah... N-No it's my fault... I was standing in f-front of the door..." Maru stuttered. Stein looked at her. "You look like someone I know." He said, giving her a wary look. "Hm? L-Like who?" She asked.

Stein shook his head. "Never mind. You must be this 'Maru' Lord Death told me about." Stein said, twisting in his chair. "H-Hai! I'm M-Maru Cidelia, sir." Maru said, bowing to the odd teacher. "Right. If you mind, push me in the classrom please." Stein said. "H-Hai..." Maru opened the door and pushed Stein in. He nearly made it to his desk, but his chair fell over before he could do so.

Maru immediately rushed to him, helping him up. "A-Are you okay?" She asked him. "Fine." Stein said, twisting the screw in his head. Maru shuddered, just noticing it. "Class, this is Maru Cidelia." Stein said, rolling around in his chair once again.

"U-Um... It's nice to meet y-you all... I'm M-Maru..." She said, bowing towards the small class. A class that consisted of six students. "Sit in the remaining seat." Stein said. "Y-Yes sensei..." Maru turned her head to the class, and saw one remaining seat, next to a white haired boy who was asleep on his desk. Maru quietly sat in her chair, doing her best to ignore the stares she was getting from the other five students.

She sunk in her chair, not being able to. "Y-You're all s-staring..." Maru stuttered, hiding her face with a book. Don't question it, she has them everywhere. "Today we will be dissecting a dog." Stein said, taking out a dog, who looked scared out of it's wits. Maru turned green.

"A-A dog...?!" She said outloud. Maru did her best to not faint. "Are you sure we should dissect a dog, Stein-sensei? I mean... it's a dog..." Tsubaki said, looking at the brown pup that was shaking its tail off.

"Well I have back up animals..." Stein looked at the dog. "Consider yourself lucky. We'll have a free period due to our new student. Go do whatever." Stein said, taking the dog and rolling out of the room.

The second he left the room, the rest of the class, minus Kid and Soul, who was still sleeping. "Hi... I'm Tsubaki, it's nice to meet you." Tsubaki said, smiling at Maru. Black Star looked at Maru in shock. Usually he would have done a 'bow down to your God' speech, but he was far too shocked to do one. "I-I'm... Black Star..." He said quietly, looking at Maru.

"Soul! Wake up you idiot!" Liz said, hitting Soul on the back of his neck. This woke him up, the first thing he saw being Liz's stomach. "What?" He asked with a hint of irritation in her voice. "Well? Greet Maru." Liz said, pointing to the shy girl beside him. Soul turned to where she had pointed, and nearly fell out of his chair.

"Y-You...-!" He pointed at Maru. "M-Me?"

"You're... Why the hell do you look like Maka?!" He questioned the now shocked girl.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Well, a little interaction between Maru and Soul. Obviously Black Star was too shocked to even say anything Black Star-like.**

**TBC**


	12. Kishin

**I'm back! Sadly today is Sunday, meaning I have school tomorrow. Well, Spring Break was fun while it lasted.**

_**-;-**_

Maru stiffened slightly, before turning her head in a confused manner. "M-Maka?" She asked the albino. "Soul..." Liz put her hand on his shoulder. "This is... Maru. Not Maka." She said, although she had a depressed aura coming off her.

"I-If you don't mind telling me..." Maru fiddled with her fingers. "Who's Maka?" She watched as the group looked at each other, before answering. Maru sensed the sad atmosphere, and was about to say something, before Kid answered. "Maka was Soul's partner." Kid said.

Maru's eyes widened when she heard 'was'. "I-I'm sorry... did I u-upset anyone?" Maru said. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to!" Maru said, bowing repeatedly, freaking out at the thought of making someone sad. Soul, who had recovered from his shock just stared at the girl.

"And I thought Crona was jumpy." Was all he said. "Talking about Crona, where is he?" Patty asked, frowning at the absence of the pink-haired boy. "He's on a mission. He should be back by tomorrow." Tsubaki said.

Maru, who was still bowing and saying her 'sorry's' froze. For a second she looked terrified, before she ran out, confusing the group. "Anyone wanna go find out what was so scary that she had to run out?" Black Star asked. Everyone nodded, before following Maru.

The found Maru running into the office, and into the room where the tubes were. They waited until she was up, before going up themselves.

When they got to the upstairs school, they followed Maru who rushed out of the school, and into a forest. Each member hid behind a tree where Maru had stopped. When Maru turned around, she glared at the trees.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked them. Soul came out first with his hands in his pockets. "We could ask you the same." He said, as everyone stepped out from their tree. "I asked you first. Why did you follow me?" Maru asked. The DWMA students were surprised. This Maru acted completely different from the one they had met in the classroom.

"We'll tell you if you answer our question." Black Star said. "I sensed a Kishin nearby." Maru said. "And you decided to handle it on your own?" Kid said, raising both of his brows. Maru blushed and looked down. "I-I'm not used to working with people, okay?" She admited.

"We'll talk about this later, but where is the Kishin?" Liz asked. Maru looked around. "Over there." She said, pointing deeper into the woods. The group nodded and ran towards the area, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki turning into their weapon forms. Soul and Maru, deciding to just use their fists.

The Kishin had a human-like form, except way bigger, and it had black wings. "Ooh..." It hissed. "You want to kill me, eh...?" It said, gesturing to Kid and Black Star who were pointing their weapons at it. It got a good look at the group.

"Ah... A Shinigami and a Grigori soul... eh?" The Kishin grinned, baring it's long fangs. "Gri..gori?" Soul mumbled. Black Star, Soul and Kid turned to Maru, who was glaring at the Kishin. "A tasty treat..." It mumbled. Kid and Black Star were about to attack, before it disappeared.

"Where the hell did it go?!" Black Star yelled, turning his head. When they heard a strangled scream, they turned around to see Maru being held up in the air by her throat. "Maru!" Patty yelled from her reflection. Kid gritted his teeth.

Maru, who was trying to free herself, went limp in the Kishin's hands. The Kishin, who hadn't bothered to see if she was alive or not, grinned, and loosened it's grip. The second it did this, Maru elbowed his hand, and jumped onto it's arm before kicking it's eye, and jumping down, next to Soul.

"Soul, you're a weapon right?" She asked him, not taking her eyes off of the Kishin. "Yeah, but-"

"Transform now!" Maru demanded. Soul decided to trust Maru, and transformed. Maru caught him mid air. "So, anyone have a plan?" She asked the two other meisters and their weapons.

"Attack him from all sides." Kid said. Maru and Black Star nodded, and moved so that they were surrounding the Kishin, who was gripping his eye while glaring the the three meisters.

"1..." Black Star mumbled.

"2..." Maru said, readying Soul.

"3- Attack!" Kid said, starting to shoot the Kishin. Maru and Black Star obeyed and attacked the Kishin. Maru slashed at it with ease, while Black Star attacking the Kishin with Tsubaki in Chain Scythe form. However, the fight wasn't wasy, as the Kishin used it's wings as a shield, and flew away from them a few times, only for the three meisters to catch up.

Realizing they were getting no where in the fight, Maru told the two meisters to stop for a bit. "We need a better plan than attack him from all sides." Maru said. "No offence, Kid." Kid shrugged. "Well what do you say we do?" Soul said in his reflection.

Maru looked up at the Kishin, who hasn't spotted them hiding yet. "I noticed a small weakness in his 'shield'." Maru said, referring to it's wings. "It has the advantage of covering our attacks, yes, but we've been going at this for nearly an hour probably. When I attacked it's back, he seemed to be in more pain than when we hit him anywhere else." Maru said.

"Also, his wings hasn't really been able to block his face." She paused. "And it's feet are completely exposed to us." She finished. "Well, now that we've got his weakness down, what do we do?" Tsubaki asked. "It's just an idea, but Black Star can grab it's feet using Tsubaki's chains, then me and Kid can attack him." Maru said.

Patty let out a small squeal, causing everyone in the group to look at the pistol in Kid's hand. "Ru-chan is so smart!" She said. Maru sweatdropped. Black Star spoke up. "When he's weak enough, why don't we have Kid use his Death Cannon?" He suggested.

"Found you!" A voice said. The group looked up to see the Kishin walking towards them. Maru growled, and attacked, using Soul to point it's chin up. Maru looked at Black Star and mouthed 'now'. Black Star threw Tsubaki, watching the chain loop around it's feet.

Back where they were hiding, Kid, Liz and Patty were charging up.

"Resident stable. Noise at 0.3 percent." Liz said. "Soulwave link fully charged! (I know she says another thing, but this is what I heard in the english dub.)" Patty said. "Preparing to fire. Feedback in 4 seconds."

"_3_" Liz.

"_2!_" Patty.

"_1._"

"Firing now!" Patty said. You could hear the smile in her voice. Kid pointed the two guns at the Kishin, who was now struggling to free itself. "_Death Cannon..._"

...

In the struggling Kishin's spot was now a floating red soul. Maru and Soul jumped down, Soul turning back into his human form. Maru, who looked more tired than Soul, fell to her knees, panting. Tsubaki, Liz and Patty changed, and rushed to Maru, with Black Star and Kid behind them.

"Are you okay?" Liz asked, kneeling next to her. Maru hissed and grabbed her arm. She ripped off her arm warmers to reveal a gash. She was bleeding. "Shit! When did she get hit?" Soul asked, after swallowing the soul. Maru bit her lip. "When the Kishin had it's hands around my neck.. When it loosened... poison..." Maru's sentences slowly back single words as she bobbed her head up and down, to stop from passing out.

Her efforts were futile, because she fainted, landing in Tsubaki's lap.

"Maru!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Well, Maru's down! I like torturing characters :)**

**TBC**


	13. Maru A!

**Hey-o! I'm back :D Find out what happens to Maru... :3**

**Oh yeah, and I've forgotten to add this time and time again, I do not own Soul Eater and the Soul Eater group. The only thing I own here is the plot, Cidelia, and Maru.**

_**-;-**_

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

Maru groaned. What was that annoying beeping? She opened her eyes and saw white. _'White ceiling... Beeping... I'm just going to take a guess and say I'm in a hospital of somesort.'_ She thought. When Maru tried to move her hands, they felt numb and tingley.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes clumsily, and looked around. _'White curtain... white table... white sheets... heart monitor... Yup. I'm in a hospital.'_ Maru sat up, rubbing her arms. _'What happened?'_ Maru thought. "The Kishin..." She mumbled. The second the words passed her lips, the door opened, revealing Kid, Liz and Patty.

"Ru-chan! You're awake!" Patty said, hugging the ash blonde haired girl. "I-I won't be if you h-hug me this t-tight, Patty..." Maru wheezed out. Patty let go, and Maru let out a puff of air. "What happened after I passed out?" Maru asked, fidgeting with her hands. "Well, we girls freaked out, while the boys just stood there and watched us freak out for about half an hour." Liz said, rolling her eyes. Maru laughed at this.

"But Kid set us straight telling us you needed to go to a hospital." She said. Maru raised a brow. "I have a feeling you're not telling me something." She said, looking at the older blonde. Patty laughed, while Kid looked away, to organize the cabinet of medicine. **(Anyone remember when he did this in the anime? I laughed so hard xD)**

"Yeah... By 'set us straight' I mean he yelled at us for a straight five minutes, before picking you up and driving away on Beelzebub." Liz said, smiling. Maru blushed and looked at the black-and-white-haired boy, who had his back to her, although when he moved his head slightly, she could see the pink tint on his cheeks. "Thank you, Kid." She said, giving him a smile.

"I haven't seen him blush since he came home a few months ago... If I remember correctly, it was the same day you came home with a scary big grin on your face!" Patty said, spinning in a swivel chair she found in the room next to them. Maru smiled. "Kid? With a big grin? I want to see that!" Maru joked.

"We need to talk to you." Liz said. "How did you know there was a Kishin? The only person who I knew could do that was Maka and Kid." She asked, her expression saddening when she mentioned Maka's name. "I have soul perception. I haven't really needed to use it before though, so I was shocked when I sensed one. Sorry if I alarmed you." Maru said, giving them a smile.

Maru looked over to Kid who was back to organizing the cabinet. "Oh yeah... I have a question. A few actually." She said, looking at the three.

"One. How long was I out?" She asked. Kid turned this time. "You've been sleeping for two weeks." He said, leaning against the wall. Maru's eyes widened. "T-Two weeks?!" She nearly yelled. "The poison had quite an effect on your body. When we, I mean- you and Kid got to the hospital, the poison was already spreading. Your arm turned purple!" Liz said, shuddering.

Maru looked at the arm that had been bleeding. It wasn't purple, but she had a three-inch stich going across her upper arm. "Two, what day is it?" She asked.

"March 5th." Liz answered.** (I'm confusing myself with the timeline, so I just decided it would be the same day I updated.)** "March 5th... Shit." Maru mumbled, shocking the three. The shy, quiet girl they had met a few weeks ago had just sweared. Maru noticed their expressions and pouted. "I'm shy around people I just met, okay? I feel comfortable around you guys so I'm not being so shy." She explained.

"So why so shocked it's March 5th?" Patty asked, tilting her head. "Today is the birthday of my sister." Maru said, smiling a sad smile. "Where's your sister?" Kid asked. Maru's smile faltered a bit. "I-I don't know. I haven't seen her since we were separated. I was five at the time."

"Do you mind telling us about her?" Liz asked, sitting on the edge of Maru's bed. "If you want me to." She answered. Patty and Kid nodded. "Well, when we were separated she was seven, so I'm two years younger than her. She looks kind of like me, you know, unless she dyed her hair in the eleven years. By now, she'd be 18." The three exchanged a nervous glance. "What color are her eyes? And what's her name?"

"Her eyes were emerald, like mine. And her name... I can't really remember but... We do have the same last name. And as I've told you before, my parents named me after the town we were born in, but Cidelia isn't my last name." Maru said. The three were now anxious to find out.

_"My real last name is Albarn."_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**You probably thought Maru was Maka didn't you! Ha! Nope! Oh my Go- I'm sorry xD Maru's not Maka, but they are related... if you couldn't get that from what I have written above.**

**Find out what happens next on chapter 14!**

**TBC**


	14. An Angel

**I haven't updated in two weeks. TWO WEEKS. I am so sorry for the wait, but here is chapter 14 :)**

**Again, I would like to thank everybody else who reviewed, followed and favourited 'My Angel' since the last time I said my thanks. Thank you so much! I love you guys :)**

_**-;-**_

"Albarn? You're last name is Albarn?" Liz asked, her expression grim. "Yes... is something wrong?" Maru asked, looking at the sad expressions of the three in front of her.

"Albarn is the last name of our friend..." Kid stopped. Maru stared at Kid's face for a while before her expression slowly changed. "T-This friend... I-It was M-Maka wasn't it?" Maru's eyes held tears as she looked down at her hands. Their silence gave her their answer. "I-I remember her now..." Tears fell.

"J-Just a question..." Maru said, after a while of silence. "Did y-you think I was h-her or something...?" She asked awkwardly, wiping her tears. "We suspected it. You have the same scar she has." Patty said quietly. "And when I found you, you were injured in the same spot Maka was... impaled." Patty winced. Maru looked down. "I-I'm not sure... When you found me I randomly started bleeding from my chest... and when I was thrown out, the pain felt like a stab wound..." She furrowed her brows.

"And what about the one above your eye?" Liz asked. Maru raised a hand to her scar, pulling her hair away. "We got it on the same day actually..."

"How exactly did you both get one in the same spot?" Kid asked. Maru laughed weakly. "We were playing darts with our cousin, when I accidently hit Maka with a dart." Maru frowned. "She had to get stiches. I felt... terrible. So... I grabbed a dart and did the same to myself." Maru rested her head in her hands. "It hurt like hell... So I always thought Maka would hate me after that. But she never did..."

Liz and Patty patted her shoulders, while Kid stared at her with a pained smile. "But..." Kid's smile faded slightly. "Recently... Two months ago I've started hearing voices... and my scar started to hurt..." Maru traced the small scar.

"Voices?" Liz questioned. "They kept telling me to go somewhere... on her... birth..." Maru's head bolted up, and she jumped out of the covers. "I have to go somewhere!" Maru said, looking around franticly, before realizing she wasn't wearing her clothes, but a hospital gown. She blushed, and grabbed the blanket, covering herself. "W-Where are my clothes?"

Patty pointed to a closet. Maru grabbed her clothes before going into the washroom. After a few minutes of silence, Maru came out wearing the clothes Patty bought her. "Y-You guys were friends with Maka right?" The three nodded. "Than would you like to come with me? These voices... They sounded like her."

_**-;-**_

After a while of trying to convince the nurse to let Maru go normally, they had to have Kid tell the nurse who he was to let Maru out. "So where are we headed?" Patty asked. Maru thought back. "Remember the forest from when we were attacked?" Maru asked them.

"Yeah, why? Do we need to go there?" Liz asked, as they all hopped into Kid's car. "Is there a shrine or temple of somesort in the forest?" Maru asked, buckling her seatbelt. "Yes. There's an old temple somewhere in the middle." Kid answered, driving out of the hospital parking lot. "Go there," Maru said. "Please..."

The three laughed, while Maru looked out of the window. She had to know what these voices meant, and if they were her sister'.

When they got to the forest, Maru bolted out, and ran into the forest, not waiting for Kid, Liz or Patty. Although, it didn't take long for them to catch up. "Do you know where you're going?!" Liz asked, raising her voice. "I'll explain later!" Maru replied, before picking up her speed.

Patty laughed, and nearly tackled Liz. Kid rolled eyes eyes, staring ahead. Soon, an old wooden shrine came into view. Maru literally bolted into the front door, not bothering to wait for the three, again.

When Kid, Liz and Patty caught up, Maru was already halfway down the hallway that lead to the bigger part of the building. Kid stared a Maru for a while, before he saw something.

"Wait!" The girls stopped to look at the young Shinigami. "Maru you have soul perception right?" Kid asked. Maru nodded. "Look at your soul." Maru did, and was in amazement. Her soul, which was normally just a soul with wings, had now huge wings and was glowing brightly. "What?" Liz asked, staring at Maru.

"I see wings! Ru-chan has wings!" Patty exclaimed, looking closely at Maru. Liz stared for a few more seconds before it becamer clearer. "You do..." She muttered. Maru was now grinning. "Let's go!" Maru said, turning to walk down the rest of the hallway. Kid, Liz and Patty followed, slightly distracted by the bright light emanating from Maru.

When they got to the main building, they nearly bumped into Maru, who had paused at the door. There was a white silhouette with wings standing in the middle of the worn out room. "It's... an angel..." Maru mumbled, staring in awe. The white figure turned its head at the four.

Another figure appeared behind it. A black figure with a white skull mask. "Father?" Kid asked, his eyebrows raising. "Hi!" Lord Death said, putting up a comically huge peace sign. "What are you doing here?" Kid questioned.

"Well, he is explaining where I've been this whole time." The white figure said. Kid, Liz and Patty's eyes widened when they heard her voice. "After all, it is kind of a long story." The white figure looked at Maru. "I haven't seen you in years..." She mumbled, walking towards Maru.

Maru, who was now crying, looked at the glowing angel. "I missed you..." She mumbled, tears cascading down her cheeks. "M-Maka..." Maru finally burst into sobs, crying into the angel's shoulder.

Slowly, the glow dissipated from the girl's body, revealing a ashy blonde girl with emerald green eyes, her bright wings surrounding her.. Kid, Liz and Patty were even more shocked now, if possible. "M-Maka?" Patty said. "B-But we saw t-the video... y-you were dead!" Patty was crying now too, but she was smiling. Maru's sobs were still heard. "I'll explain later. But right now..." Maru moved away from Maka's now drenched shoulder, wiping her tears. "I'm really tired..." Maka fainted, landing in Maru's arm.

"Maka!"

_**-;-**_

The ride home was... awkward to say the least. Kid kept glancing between Maka and his father, Liz and Patty were still kind of crying, and Maru was sleeping, with Maka's head on her shoulder. She had fallen asleep halfway through the car ride.

No one spoke for half an hour. It was pretty_ damn_ awkward.

"I guess I owe you an explanation." Lord Death said, looking at the group of teenagers in front of him. "Obviously." Liz said. Lord Death sighed. "Maka and Maru have Grigori souls, as you three know. But Maka and Maru are the daughters of two _very_... different people, I guess you can say."

"But this doesn't make sense. Maru said her mother was dead, and her father abused her. While Maka lived with her mother while Spirit... well he's Spirit, he wouldn't raise a hand at Maka, and if that's true I'll bet he wouldn't raise a hand at Maru either." Kid said, propping his elbows on his knees, forgetting about proper posture.

"That's because Maka and Maru really were separated, which I'm going to guess you three know. Maru went with their mother, while Maka lived with Spirit. Although, both their mother and father went to work at DWMA, and their excuse was death. Maka thought Spirit was dead, and Maru thought her mother, Kami, was murdered. However, Kami now is the one who chooses the students that gets the 'lucky locker'." Lord Death said. "So Spirit basically hired a 'fake mother', Kami doing vise versa, so that their daughters wouldn't grow up alone."

"Just that doesn't explain a quarter of this situation." Patty said, acting strangely serious for herself. (No offence Patty.) "I know that." Lord Death said, placing a hand on his forehead. "Ask any questions." He said.

"Why did you make us think Maka died?" Kid asked immediately. Lord Death stared at his son. "I knew you were going to ask that. Technically, Maka's human body is dead." He paused. "Maru has to go through the same procedure in two years time, actually." Liz and Patty stood up. "What?!" They exclaimed.

"Like I said earlier, Maka and Maru are the daughters of two very different people. You see, Kami was a god; hence the name 'Kami', while Spirit was half human, half weapon. Because of this, both of them were born human, although they had to sacrifice their human bodies when they come of age, specifically 17 or 18. Then, after a few weeks of training up there," Lord Death pointed up. "They come back to Earth as half angel, half weapon, or just half angel."

"When you found us in the temple earlier, Maka had just come back from Heaven, which is why she was still glowing when you came. Now...

_Maka is a half angel, half weapon- Dual Scythes."_

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

**I decided to end it there. You must have plenty of questions still waiting to be answered, but...**

**That will have to wait for Chapter 15.**

**I am so happy though, I had a sudden idea-explosion in my brain for this chapter. So far this is one of my longest chapters since the first few. It's longer than about 5-13 I hope! Although, now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure that Chapter 10 or something was my longest chapter. I don't know.**

**TBC**


	15. Dual Scythe?

**Hello! This one is a short one, since I have to go to school soon, but I had to update! I haven't done ANYTHING for about twenty days! I'm so sorry, I got kind of busy with my Wattpad account...**

_**-;-**_

"A-A Dual Scythe?" Patty said, tilting her head. "Yes. We found out sometime before you arrived." Lord Death said, sighing. "Who's going to be her meister?" Liz asked. Kid looked at his father, expecting an answer. "For now, she will train on her own, like she has been doing up there." Lord Death said, pointing up. "Until a meister gets his or her weapon to a death scythe, I guess she will have to wait." The group looked at the two sleeping girls.

"And what about Maru?" Kid asked. "She's a meister, right?" Lord Death stared at the two a little longer, before turning to the three. "She's a meister now, but when her own time comes, we don't know what she might be. She might stay a meister, become a half angel-half weapon, or become a full angel. Then, she'd be able to fight on her own, and fly." Lord Death explained briefly.

Kid looked over. "Why doesn't Kid-kun be her meister?" Patty asked innocently. "Me and Liz are almost Death scythes. We both need a witch soul." She said. Liz stared at her in shock, before nodding. "Kid would be a great meister for Maka. And besides, Dual Scythe, right? Kid's OCD won't be as annoying." At this, Kid glared slightly at Liz.

"Well then. It's decided. Kid will be Maka's partner as soon as you two become Death Scythes."

"What?" A voice said behind them.

Maka was awake, rubbing her eyes. "Kid will..."

_**-;-**_

**I told you it'd be short! I'm so sorry! I'll try to update sometime over the weekend again! This is shameful.**

**TBC**


	16. Wings

**Hello! I'm back! After about three weeks I update. I'm such a lazy person... ._.**

**Anyway, I want to thank you all!**

**I got 20 reviews, 24 favorites and 40 followers on 'My Angel'! Thank you! **

**This is by far my most popular story yet, and it's not even finished, so...**

**Arigatou ^.^**

**Now, back to the story...**

**-;-**

"Kid will..."

Maka looked very tired, her eyelids still drooping. "If you're tired, than you can go back to sleep," Kid said quietly. Maka shook her head and yawned. "So... He's becoming my meister?" She asked, pointing at Kid.

Lord Death nodded. "Your weapon is symmetrical after all! Now Kid won't bother you with his OCD!" He said, clapping his comically big hands together.

Kid glared at his father, before sighing. "If you don't want to, that's fine." He said, although he secretly wished she would agree.

"No, it's fine... We are friends after all," Maka said, smiling at Kid. Kid looked away so she couldn't see his blush.

"Friends..." Maka mumbled looking at her lap. Her eyes widened. "Oh crap!" She stood up quickly with her eyes wide. "What...?" Liz asked, raising a brow. "Did you guys tell Soul and the others I'm alive?!" She asked, glancing at Maru for a second, before looking at the doors.

"No we did not..." Kid mumbled. "They will probably want an explanation too, father." He said, looking at the older Shinigami. "I know..." Lord Death said, bowing his head.

"So, when are we going to tell the idiots?" Patty asked, clasping her hands together. Maka was already out the door.

"Sure. Don't tell me," Patty pouted.

Liz laughed, before raising a brow at Kid. "Well? Not going to follow your 'Juliet'?" She teased. Kid gave her a blank look, while mumbling _'Juliet?'._..

Kid blushed as he got the joke, before rushing out of the room. "Lovebirds," The three remaining said.

Outside, Kid saw Maka running and summoned Beelzebub. "Maka!" He called from his board. Maka looked up and rolled her eyes, before accepting the hand he had offered. Together, they headed to DWMA.

Upon their arrival, Maka immediately saw one of her friends, Chrona, and jumped off the board to surprise her. Ragnarok was silently resting on his head with a look of shock. He quietly poked Chrona, without looking away from the two.

"W-What is it, Ragnarok?" Chrona asked in a tired voice. Ragnarok was speechless, worrying Chrona. "W-What's wrong? A-Are you sick or..." Chrona stopped halfway through his sentence when he saw who was approaching them.

"M-Maka..." He mumbled with wide eyes. Maka merely smiled before Chrona launched himself at her. Maka could feel tears on her shoulder. "I-I don't know how to deal with..." Chrona smiled. "-you..." He mumbled. Maka laughed, as Kid watched with a faint smile on his face.

"So..." Maka said, after Chrona pulled away. "Where is everyone?" She asked, looking around. "P-Probably in the f-forest training... E-Everyone started to work r-really hard after..." Chrona gave her a look, not wanting to finish his sentence. "Why not scare them?" Kid said, with a smirk resting on his lips.

Maka smiled, before her wings spread out, appearing from her back. Chrona fell backwords, and Ragnarok disappeared. "W-Wings? I-I don't..."

"Know how to deal with it?" Kid and Maka guessed in unison. Chrona blushed and nodded. "I completely forgot I could do this now," Maka said. She quickly grabbed the two boy's hands and flew to the forest.

Kid watched her with interest from behind, looking at her white wings that were moving gracefully. His eyes then went down to their hands, where she was holding his, and Chrona's, tightly. He focused on her face again, and stared at her for a moment.

Maka was smiling brightly.

When they got to the forest, Maka quietly landed on a tree branch; a sturdy one, thank God, when they saw the group training down below. Maka cocked a brow as they watched them kick and punch at dummies.

"Calm down you guys, jeez." She called from the tree. Everyone stopped, before looking around them, although not noticing the three in the tree. Maka quickly pushed the two down, luckily they landed on their feet, and quietly jumped from tree to tree, circling them.

Everyone gave Chrona and Kid a disappointed look. "Wh-What's wrong?" Chrona said, unable to hide his smile. "What's with you?" Soul asked, giving the shy boy an odd look. "N-Nothing is wrong..." He said.

Kid rolled his eyes as he watched Maka flying in place behind them.

_'How are they not feeling the wind from her wings?'_ He thought, sighing. "You guys are out of practice," Kid started. "And you, Blackstar, shouldn't you be able to sense that...?" He said, giving Maka a look.

The group gave him a confused look. "What do you..." Tsubaki couldn't finish her sentence when a large gust of wind picked up, causing them all to fall over, catching them off guard. "What the-?!" Blackstar said. Maka grinned as she fanned her wings hard enough for a strong gust of wind.

She stopped suddenly, and quickly flew away before they could look behind them, and stood behind Kid and Chrona, hiding her wings.

While the three turned around to look at the direction where the wind came from, they saw nothing but the dark green trees surrounding them. When they turned to look at the two, they were surprised to see Maka standing behind them with a skeptical look.

"What kind of training have you guys done since I've been gone? Jeez, a few months away and you guys completely fall apart," Maka said, placing her hands on her hips. Tsubaki, Blackstar and Soul could only stare at her in shock.

"... That was so uncool." Soul mumbled, before the three tackled the ashy blonde-haired girl in a hug.

Kid, who was about to say something, was pulled into the hug, along with Chrona. The eight of them filled the silence with laughter and sobs.

**-;-**

**End of this chapter! I'm such a disappointing author. I give you guys a month wait and it's very short when you do get the update.**

**I'm very sorry!**

**But thank you all for everything! And no, this story is not over, I'd be disappoint myself if it was. Trust me, there will be more.**

**TBC**


	17. Author's Note

**So, I'm sorry.**

**I haven't updated much (other than yesterday, Arranged) on any of my stories.**

**So, yes. I'm alive. So... my reason for not updating for once is not school.**

**It's life, as cliche as that sounds.**

**Before you worry or anything, I am not quitting Wattpad or Fanfiction.**

**I love writing too much to do that.**

**Anyway, as I was saying, my reason for not updating is actually somewhat depressing.**

**So, my friend, the one that was in a coma, is alive and on her way to recovery. I was ecstatic. But then, a month later I was feeling depressed again. Maybe it was the fights I was having with my family, my friends, or I was just going through some depressing teenager phase.**

**I don't know, but I cried almost everyday. And this happened about two months ago. A few days ago, however, I felt like I hit rock bottom. I felt like everyone I knew hated me. I cried for a bit, before my phone buzzed, and it was a Wattpad notification. Someone liked my stories. This got me thinking.**

**Why am I so sad? I have people out there, who don't even know me, who like my stories.**

**People that actually like what I do. So, this got me up and I've started writing again. I can't tell you how happy I am to say that. So yes, My Angel is almost done. Yes, I will start updating I'm Back!.**

**I will start writing again.**

**I'm really sorry I made you read all of that depressing crap, but I feel much better now after letting that off my chest!**

**Again, I'm sorry I haven't updated a lot lately.**

**I promise to try a lot more.**

**Love,**

**JK Writes**


	18. Almost Love

Everyone was ecstatic now that Maka is back, especially a certain reaper.

Kid and Maka had been spending a lot of time together since she got back, which Soul was okay with, since he hung out with Liz a lot, so they were even. He knew of the Kid-Maka partnership deal already, and after much convincing, he was fine with it.

"So... What happened while I was gone?" Maka asked, lying down on the grass with her hands folded over her stomach. Kid who rested his weight on his hands looked at her.

The sun made her hair and skin glow. Her eyes, which were closed, still seemed to be aware of her surroundings. Before his eyes could trail any lower than her nose, he looked up, and lied down beside her, looking up. The sunset made the sky change from blue to different shades of orange and red.

"Other than the whole DWMA school looking for you? Nothing. We stopped going to the school above too. We're only tied to DWMA now." Kid informed her. Maka opened her eyes and looked and Kid. "How come?"

"We only stay up there when we still need another student to go to DWMA. It's our way of looking for him of her. But now that you and Maru attend DWMA, we don't need to anymore." Kid explained.

"What if one of us left?" Maka asked. "Well, the most DWMA can have really is ten students, but the minimum is seven. Students only get the 'lucky locker' once every century, so no one would know if we kept going back up every one hundred years." Kid sighed, and stared at a white cloud.

"You say that like you have been at DWMA for more than one hundred years." Maka joked. "We have."

Maka sat up and looked at Kid in question.

"I've been at DWMA for almost two hundred years. My father opened it, after all. When we found Liz and Patty, they enrolled too, only two years after DWMA opened. Then Crona had the locker, and he already had Ragnarock in his back, so that was that. Blackstar and Tsubaki came almost sixty years after. Soul only came to DWMA a little over five years ago.

And then you came to town, shortly followed by Maru." Kid finished.

"How are you all..." Maka paused, trying to find the right words. "Still teenagers?" Kid finished. Maka only nodded, slightly confused with the whole ordeal. "You see, the second one of us becomes a student, whether a meister or a weapon, we become immortal. We realized this when DWMA was built. Something about the school did something to its students."

"But I died."

"Yes, but your case is slightly different. You were born to become an angel. So now that you are, you can't exactly die, since..."

"I already did." Maka looked up. "So I have to wait for the day Maru goes up too, huh?" She said, although it was more to herself than to Kid. "That day was painful for all of us. When you went. We say you die." Kid said quietly.

"You saw? How?" Maka turned to look at Kid who had a sorrowful look on his face. "Your killer... sent a video to my father of your stabbing. You had _quite_ the conversation," he joked, even though it wasn't that funny.

Maka, however laughed. Kid gave her a look that asked 'what is wrong with you?!'. "How are you laughing! You two sounded like you hated each other. You looked like you didn't want to die." Kid's eye twitched.

"My 'killer' as you say, was a family friend. His name's Justin Law, he used to go to my family dojo. You know, before _someone_ faked his death." She said sarcastically. "As for the conversation, that was an act."

"What?"

"Justin knew that you guys would see the video."

_**Flashback...**_

_**"I'm sorry I'll be the one to do this, Maka." Justin said quietly. "It's fine, I was already filled in with the whole 'die to become an angel' thing when I came to DWMA." Maka replied, shrugging.**_

_**"But-"**_

_**"I said it's fine. A bit scary, but it's fine. I know what you need to do, and who will come in my place."**_

_**Silence filled the dark room, a single light hanging from the roof being the only light in the whole area.**_

_**"Your friends will see this." Justin said, after a few minutes. Maka gave him a questioning look. "Lord Death told us to act like we hated each other. He knows they will see this video."**_

_**"Right."**_

_**"I'm really sorry Maka. I really am."**_

_**End of Flashback...**_

"Father knew we would watch that?!" Kid said, angry. Maka sighed and gave Kid a tight hug. Maka's bold action caused Kid to tense, before relaxing, and hugging her back.

He could fear his shirt starting to get wet.

Maka was crying.

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled. She felt guilty for causing the group so much pain.

"You know, I only knew you for a month before you were taken." Kid said into her hair. "And... after you disappeared something happened." Maka slowly looked up at him, slight freezing at the close proximity.

"I know a month wasn't long enough for me to love you," Maka's eyes widened. Was he really... confessing? "But I really like you Maka."

Maka stared into Kid's golden eyes, looking for any sense of lies. When she found none, she started crying again. "I really like you too, Kid." She said, hugging him tighter.

Kid laughed in relief, before pulling away to wipe away her tears. "You look better with a smile on your face, not tears." Kid said, grinning. Maka laughed. "That was so cheesy." She commented.

"I know."

"In a few more months, I'll probably love you, Death the Kid."

_**-;-**_

**Haha! ;3**

**Yeah, I'm sorry. I know that someone would have yelled at me if I made Kid say 'I love you'. As I have mentioned (I think), I don't believe in love at first sight. I won't say anything about it when I read fanfictions, because some of those love at first sight stories are actually really good, but love at first sight isn't something I think would happen in real life.**

**Sure, there are attractions and crushes, but that isn't love.**

**Now, before I get too cheesy here, this is not the last chapter! There is two more! I'm excited to finish this book, but at the same time, I want to keep going with it.**

**But, I'm sad to say, the end of 'My Angel' is coming up soon.**

**This is the only time I'll ever do this, but here is a preview of Chapter 18.**

Maka fell to her knees. Everything was just fine a few hours ago. How could everything go wrong in just those moments?

She knew it was expected, but not this soon.

She wasn't supposed to go yet!

**Short preview, but you should get a general idea of what might happened in the next chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**JK Writes**


	19. Will You Go Out With Me?

**I'm so, so, so sorry! I sad I'd try to keep updating an I keep you wating for like two weeks! I'm so sorry .**

**Recap:**

_"I know a month wasn't long enough for me to love you," Maka's eyes widened. Was he really... confessing? "But I really like you Maka."_

_Maka stared into Kid's golden eyes, looking for any sense of lies. When she found none, she started crying again. "I really like you too, Kid." She said, hugging him tighter._

_Kid laughed in relief, before pulling away to wipe away her tears. "You look better with a smile on your face, not tears." Kid said, grinning. Maka laughed. "That was so cheesy." She commented._

_"I know."_

_"In a few more months, I'll probably love you, Death the Kid."_

**Now...**

Maka Albarn was content with her life.

Death the Kid was now her boyfriend, which Liz and Soul had the pleasure of teasing them about.

Not that they could say anything. The tension between the two was... well, it was there.

Maru was still alive and well, even though the inevitable would have to happen in two years.

**...**

Now she was in her and Soul's apartment reading a thick book. Before she could even flip a page, Soul came running in.

"What's your problem? You look like you were just being chased or something," Maka said, raising a brow. Soul lightly glared. "Shut up..." He mumbled. His face was read and he was panting.

"Seriously, what did you do this time?" Maka said, putting down her book. "What do you mean this time?!" Soul snapped. Maka sighed before giving him a pointed look. "I asked Liz out," He mumbled.

"And?" Maka rose a brow. "She said yes, right?" Soul became even more red. "She fainted."

Maka covered her mouth, a huge grin on her face. It took everything right there to not laugh. "Okay, explain what happened. It detail, please?"

**...**

Soul glared at the door. He was going to ask Liz out today, and to say the least... he was somewhat nervous.

Knocking on the door hastily, he quickly went over what he would say in his head.

_'Liz, will you-'_

"Hello?" Unfortunately for him, Liz had opened the door, and every thought he had went out the window. "Uh..."

Liz rolled her eyes before letting him in. "What do you want?" She asked him, giving him a skeptical look. Why the hell does he look so flustered?

"Hey Liz! Look what I've got!" Patty came running into the room with a cup of water and a packet of... something. Before the enthusiastic girl could reach them, she tripped, spilling the water all over Soul.

Silence filled the room, only to be replaced with Patty's laughter and Liz's chuckling. Soul twitched as he blushed bright pink.

"Relax, just take your clothes off," Liz said, rolling her eyes. Soul became a new shade of red, and so did Liz after realizing what she had just told him to do. "That's not what I mean!" Liz exclaimed, looking anywhere but the white-haired boy.

"Kid!" Patty yelled. Kid came into the living room, only to give the two a 'what the heck?' look. Soul was soaked, both Liz and himself were blushing like a stop sign, and Patty was dying of laughter. "Do I even want to know what happened?" He asked the three, raising a brow.

"Liz told Soul to take his clothes off!" Patty was pink from laughing. Kid gave Liz a look, before pushing Soul out of the room. Once they were upstairs, Kid looked at Soul. "Why are you here? And why are you soaked?" Kid looked shocked for a second before looking at Soul with a disgusted look.

"Are you trying to seduce Liz or something?!" He whispered harshly. Soul blushed even harder. _'Since when do I blush?!'_ He thought to himself. "No! I came here for a different reason!" He exclaimed.

"And what's that?" Kid was calm again. "IwantedtoaskLizout..." Soul said quickly. Although he had heard him, Kid smirked. "What was that?"

"I wanted to... askLizout." Soul glared at the shinigami. "Repeat that."

"I wanted to ask Liz out! Geez are you deaf?!" He said. He had almost yelled, but that wouldn't make things any better. Kid rolled his eyes. "Go dry yourself off or something. Bathroom's over there." Kid pointed to a door.

Soul grumbled incoherent words as he stomped off. Kid smirked. "Oi! Liz!" He called out as he walked down the stairs. "What?" Liz answered. "Soul needs help upstairs." He said innocently.

"Help..?" Liz stared at the boy with caution. "Yeah. I'm not helping that idiot. He's in the bathroom. He got stuck or something." Kid rolled his eyes as he joined Patty in the living room.

Liz sighed before heading towards the bathroom. She heard Soul talking to himself faintly. Without knocking (you idiot.), she opened the bathroom door and heard something she probably wasn't supposed to. Yet anyway.

"-Liz will you go out with me?"

Liz's eyes widened as she stared at the white-haired boy. It didn't help that he was shirtless.

Soul turned around, and they two stared at each other awkwardly.

After a few seconds, Liz saw darkness.

**...**

"Oh Lord Death, I have to high five Kid!" Maka said, clutching her stomach. Soul was too awkward when it came to Liz, it was hilarious. "Wow, thanks. Just laugh at my expense!" Soul threw his arms up.

"You asked Liz out shirtless! And she fainted! How can I not laugh?" Maka said, a grin resting on her lips. "You know she'll say yes though," Maka said calmly.

Before Soul could say anything, Liz opened their apartment door, quite forcefully may I add, and grabbed Soul.

Maka's eyes and mouth were wide.

Liz had just walked into their apartment and kissed Soul.

"Well... I'll be... outside..." Maka said awkwardly. That didn't stop the two. "Holy crap, don't eat each other," she mumbled. Outside she was met with Kid, who was blushing at the sight. "Want to pretend we saw nothing and just leave?" Maka suggested.

"Please." Kid answered, shuddering.

They left the apartment in silence, before Kid brought up something. "I swear, if Liz becomes pregnant-"

"DEATH THE KID!" Maka yelled, blushing. She knew Soul, and Kid knew Liz. They wouldn't do that so soon!

"Kidding..." Kid grinned at her. Maka looked away, still pink. "Good job getting them together by the way. I would have died if I was there in person," Maka said, shaking her head. The grin on her lips was radiant in Kid's eyes. (Oh the cheesiness.)

"Maka?" Maka turned to look at Kid who was only an inch away from her.

"Y... Yes?" She answered slowly. Kid smiled at her before leaning forward.

**...**

Spirit cried as he watched the scene unravel in front of him. "Maka...!" He whined. "That boy is taking your innocence...!"

Lord Death sighed as he watched the Death Scythe cry onto the mirror.

Idiot.

**(I had to add this. I HAD TO.)**

**...**

Pulling away, Kid stared at Maka's shocked expression. Her emerald eyes were wide, her cheeks were pink and her lips were parted slightly.

He himself blushed.

Maka jumped when she heard her phone beep in her pocket. Blushing, she stepped back from Kid and looked at the screen.

_'Maka..._

_Maru was found dead. I'm so sorry..._

_\- Crona'_

Kid looked at the text, his eyes wide.

Maka had just seen Maru smiling today!

Maka fell to her knees. Everything was just fine a few hours ago. How could everything go wrong in just those moments?

She knew it was expected, but not this soon.

She wasn't supposed to go yet!

"Maka..." Kid started. He couldn't say anything that would soothe the girl. She was in tears.

She screamed.

**-;-**

**Aw, poor Maka.**

**Well, Kid kissed Maka. Liz kissed Soul after they had an awkward... that happened.**

**I feel like the whole Liz-Soul thing was slightly filler to make this chapter longer.**

**Anyway there is one chapter left! Tell me if you want me to write an epilogue as well!**

**x-x-x-x-x WARNING: THE NEXT SENTENCE IS SELF-ADVERTISEMENT ABOUT WATTPAD, YOU MAY SKIP. x-x-x-x-x**

**Check out my Wattpad account, _JadeKyrineWrites_. Yeah, if you couldn't tell, the 'JK' in JK Writes means Jade Kyrine.**

**JK Writes**


	20. Maru Albarn

**Last chapter!**

**I feel kind of sad and happy at the same time...**

**PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE END!**

_Text_ \- Other person on phone call

**...**

Kid had brought Maka back to her apartment. She had been crying ever since she recieved that text from Crona. Liz and Soul both had sad expressions as they watched the petite girl.

He looked at the ashy blonde girl sadly, before taking out his phone.

"I'll be right back, okay?" He murmured into her hair. She gave a slight nod before Kid walked out of the room, dialing a number quickly.

_"Hello?"_ Spirit's voice answered. "Do you know... where Maru is?" He asked slowly. _"No, why?"_ Spirit didn't even know. Damnit...

"Look, I'm going to bring Maka over to DWMA. Are you there with my father?" He asked, running a hand through his hair, causing it to become assymetrical. But at the moment, he couldn't care less. His girlfriend was crying her eyes out because her sister was dead.

_"Yes..."_ Spirit spoke slowly, confused. "Do you know where Crona is? He needs to be there too," Silence followed._ "Last time I heard from him he was going on a walk with Patty. That was about an hour ago."_

That was when Kid and Liz had gone to Maka and Soul's apartment.

"Right." Kid hung up before he could ask any questions. Dialing a different number, he raised the phone to his ear, listening to it ring.

_"H-Hello?"_ Patty's voice answered shakily. "Patty... Was she really..." Kid couldn't finish his sentence. Patty let out a sob. _"W-We found her in t-the alleyway... she wa-was stabbed in the h-heart, Kid! T-There was s-so much b-blood...!"_ Patty cried. "Patty... You're with Crona, right?"

_"Y-Yeah..."_

"Put him on the phone." After a few seconds of shuffling, Crona's equally shaken voice answered. "Crona, what happened?"

_"P-Patty and I were walking when we heard a scream... some guy ran out of the alley screaming... he looked terrified, so we looked at the alley... W-We found her body..."_

Kid pressed a hand against his forehead. "Where are you now?"

_"W-We're near the library... a few stores down..."_

"I'm coming over there, okay? What you need to do is stay there until I come. Try to keep as calm as you can, and make sure Patty is alright." Kid said. He knew Patty couldn't be completely alright, though. She had witnessed two people die, Maka and Maru. Both were... gruesome.

_"R-Right... I'll try,"_ Crona said. Kid said his goodbyes before he hung up. "Damnit..."

He walked back into the living room. "You three need to go to DWMA and meet with Spirit and my father," He instructed. "W-What about you?" Liz asked. She was pale and on the verge of crying. "I'm going to go take a look..." Kid trailed off.

Maka opened her mouth to protest, but Kid hugged her. "I'll be there right after you, okay? Spirit needs you right now, and you need him. He doesn't know," He added quietly. Maka stayed silent, nodding. "Take her, I'll be there in a bit."

The four left the apartment, but Kid had zoomed away on Beelzebub.

**With Kid...**

As he neared the library he saw Patty and Crona. They were sitting against a wall, both looking like they saw hell. Quickly riding towards them, he landed in front of them.

"Okay, go to DWMA. You two were the only ones who saw this." Kid said. Crona nodded mutely as he held Patty closer, trying his best to stop her sobs.

Kid would have to talk to him about that later, but now was not the time.

As Crona and Patty rushed off to DWMA, Kid slowly approached the alleyway. He could smell the blood already.

He nearly gagged at the sight.

**x-x-x-x WARNING. THE FOLLOWING MAY DISGUST SOME. THE ITALICIZED IS THE DESCRIPTION OF MARU'S CORPSE. x-x-x-x**

_Maru was thrown against a group of garbage bags and she was extremely pale. Her whole chest had been carved out and her heart was lying in front of her._

_Blood was everywhere, staining her clothes, most of her skin and her hair. Her eyes were rolled back and Kid could see the blood bubbling out of her mouth._

'Sick bastard...'_ He thought, thinking of the person who did this. Looking at the rest of her corpse, he noticed multiple slashes on her arms and legs. Her clothes were torn._

_Trailing his eyes to the girl's face, he realized how terrified she looked. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape._

Gulping, Kid raised his hands above Maru's corpse and reaped her soul. **(I'm sorry! I have no idea how he would reap a soul.)**

'Maru Albarn... is the first soul I've ever reaped.' Kid thought. Seconds later Maru's corpse started to glow, before giving off a blind light. Screwing his eyes shut, he only opened them seconds later to find that Maru's body...

Wasn't there.

**...**

**...**

Three years has passed since Maru's body was found. Maka and Spirit had cried for a really long time, and both were somewhat emotionless for a few weeks.

It took a long time, but Maka and Spirit were almost the same people they once were, even three years later.

What had gotten Maka out of her shell was when Kid had told her he loved her for the first time, two months after the incident. Maka was ecstatic for weeks, and seeing his daughters happiness made him realize...

Maru would not have wanted them to mourn for so long. She would be back, and after that she would be immortal.

Except...

**_She didn't come back after a few months, like Maka._**

Patty and Crona started dating.

_**She didn't come back after a year.**_

Liz and Soul were now engaged.

_**She didn't come back after two whole years.**_

Kid was thinking of proposing to Maka, waiting for that perfect moment.

_**Now, it's been three years.**_

Black Star had finally gotten the guts to ask Tsubaki out, who had happily accepted.

Everyone was happy.

But Maka's faith was slowly running out. She missed her sister. She barely spent any time with her, and she hasn't come back after three years.

**...**

Haru Fujioka ran through the streets of Death City. His black hair whipped into his green eyes from the wind.

He was rushing to DWMA, his new school. He was a sophomore,**(I haven't forgotten the fact that the upper DWMA is a karate influenced school.)** and had recently been accepted into the karate school.

"Oomph!"

Haru opened his eyes. He had bumped into a girl. Before he could apologize, he stared at the girl in shock. "Are you Maka Albarn? She used to go to DWMA until three years ago. I've seen her at a few karate competitions, she's really good!" Haru said in admiration. The girl chuckled, shaking her head.

"I'm not Maka, but I'm relatively close to her." She said, winking. Haru blushed. "I'm Haru Fujioka. It's nice to meet you." He held out a hand.

The girl smiled at him, shaking the hand. "_**I'm** **Maru Albarn**_. _**Maka's sister. I just got back to Death City**_!"

**-;-**

**OH MY GOSH I FINISHED.**

**Now, I'm sort of expecting angry reviews about how 'I didn't finish'.**

**But that's why I'm asking this.**

**WHETHER OR NOT I DO THIS IS COMPLETELY YOUR CHOICE!**

**Do you want an epilogue? I want to make one, but at the same time I'm content with what I have here.**

**This is completely your choice. Just tell me if you want one! Even if only one person says yes, I'll make one. I like the feeling of pride you get when people you don't even know tell you that your story is good.**

**Anyway, thank you all so much for reading My Angel! It took me a long, long nine months (November 22nd, 2014 - July 12th, 2015) to finish it, but here it is! I want to thank you all for enduring the slow updates and my terrible grammar.**

**It's been a long 232 days (I counted.), and some of you have been reading since the beginning. Thank you!**

**I love you guys ^.^**

**Jade Kyrine**


	21. Thank You! (AN)

**The list below is a list of AWESOME people who reviewed, favorited and followed My Angel!**

**Thank You Amazing People!**

**...**

**zoeyangel**

**luna5678**

**Kima is Life3**

**That Italian**

**Night-World-Person-Iron-Fey**

**MaxIsMe**

**SovrenPanda**

**Angelofdarkness323**

**End-Theory-Confirmed**

**HiCrazyCow**

**Puppydroid**

**YAY**

**QuantamTheory**

**03102001**

**AngelinHell14**

**Cookiekiki801**

**Digilonewolfluver417**

**Fluffyicesprite**

**GreendayU294**

**Kate2125**

**Moirai's destiny**

**MrSlendy69**

**NoSymmetry**

**RowdyCanadian**

**SempiternalDreamer**

**SlytherinAmabel**

**THALIARULES**

**WeightlessWriter**

**Yankeegirl06**

**jessicasnow19**

**vXxBlackRabbitxXv**

**youngforever2468**

**zangya31**

**61983**

**BlackStarWarrior**

**Carrotlime**

**Cynthia412**

**DeathTheKAt**

**Edo-fairytail**

**Kitten123130**

**NickyRockit**

**NinjaTiger3098**

**PawPrint05**

**Serenity5501**

**Shattered-Nightmares712**

**Shimmerbreeze**

**Wavecat**

**YasuKun**

**evaavale**

**itsmekallika**

**maximumdieterly4673**

**misschiyo**

**mmacginniss**

**nightlove96**

**...**

**Again, if you want an epilogue, tell me and I will get to it!**

**Thank you all!**


	22. Epilogue! (Not a Chapter)

**Hello! This isn't a new chapter, but I will tell you that there will be an epilogue to bring everything together.**

**I am so excited to write more about Kid and Maka and every other couple I have in here. I'm even more excited to write about Maru, and how she comes back!**

**Here's a short preview.**

_Maka stared at Kid in shock. Although a smile was on her face, he could see the sadness in her eyes._

_Did he do the right thing?_

_..._

_The doors slammed open._

**I told you it was a short preview. Well that is ALL you are getting from me right now. Just wait a few more days, and I'll have the epilogue up :)**

**-Jade Kyrine**


End file.
